Legend of Zelda: The Fall of Man
by The Chimeran Vampire
Summary: After saving Terminia, Link continues his journey to find Navi. In doing so, he stumbles into the Human-Chimeran War. Will he survive? More important: Will he find Navi? Read to find out T for blood Disclaimer: check my profile
1. Journey to a New World

Legend of Zelda: Fall of Man

Chapter 1 Journey to a New World

"Holy Din," I said gasping for breath. Even in my Fierce Diety form, that was hard."that was quite a fight." Talt hovering over my shoulder, I saw Majora's Wrath dancing its death cry.

"Well Link, let's get out of here!" Talt said. I nodded in response. I was about ready to leave when Majora's Wrath snapped one of its whips at me, wrapping me up. "LINK!" cried Talt, rushing to my aid. It seemed that the monster was going to commit suicide and take me out with it. So I braced for death; then everything went white.

When I came to my senses next, I was laying in Terminia field, in my normal form. Tael commented on how I awoke. Talt was hovering over me, casting some spell on me. "Stay still," she said, "it's a restoration spell, calm down." I still got up and looked around. In front of me, standing around the clock tower, was the four giants. They were staring at me. About six feet to the right of me, the Skull kid and Tael were standing still. Then, the skull kid yelled to the giants,

"You haven't forgot about me, have you?" They then started singing the Oath to Order while going in the four cardinal directions.

The Woodfall giant stopped next to the Skull Kid, knelt down, and said, "No, but you should change your ways. Then, people will accept you." The giants then disapeared.

To my left was the Happy Mask Salesman. He was holding Majora's Mask saying, "The power in the mask is really gone." He turned to me and said, "The masks that you have are filled with happiness, you must have made a lot of people happy." I got up, immediately thought of Kafei, Anju, Darmini, Mikau, and the Bombers Gang. The salesman then said, "Well, the three days are up, I must get going. Partings can be sad or happy, forever or a short time. That choice is up to you." then he walked off, disappearing like the giants did, which made me wonder who, or what, he was.

I then got out my ocarina and played Epona's Song. I had sent her to Romani Ranch so if I didn't defeat the Skull Kid, she wouldn't get flattened. Epona came galloping when she heard her song. When Epona stood next to me, I saddled her. I was getting ready to ride off, when Talt flew up next to me.

"Wait! You forgot something." She handed me my FD Mask. "This fell off your face when Majora's Wrath grabbed you."

I think she would have said more when the Skull Kid came up to me and said, "Hey, can I come with you? You are leaving this world, right?"

I said, "Yes but you can't come with me. Would you like a parting gift?".

The skull kid said, "Sure, whadya got?". I gave it my Great Fairy sword. It then ran towards the southern swamp, waving that sword like a kid, with Tael following suit.

"As I was saying," said Talt, " I have a parting gift for you, but you need to see the Great Fairy in Clock Town to get the whole package."

"So, let's go," I said.

We later arrived at the Great Fairy's fountain. Talt whispered to her about something. She nodded her head in approval, turned to me, and said, "For services rendered to this land and to my siblings, I grant you the power of regeneration. With this ability, you can heal the physical wounds of others and yourself using magic. You will also heal yourself at a very slow, but constant rate without the use of magic.

I just stood there thinking: Nayru, why didn't I get this during my journey? I smiled and said, "Thanks, I'll use it well" I turned to Talt and said, "Thanks for everything, Talt. Now I'll leave this world. Goodbye." After getting supplies, I went to the base of the clock tower, and Epona and I entered the Lost Woods.

I wandered through the Lost Woods for what seemed like years when I saw a golden light portal ahead of me. Epona, out of the blue, charged right at the light as if the light was calling her. When Epona and I entered the portal, we arrived in a thin forest.

Epona and I were trotting along in this forest when I came across a man covered from head to toe in black, unusual clothing. The man also carried a device, clutching it like I would my bow, so I assumed it was his weapon. I brought out my sword, pointed it at him, and commanded, "Who are you?"

The man responded, "No need to raise swords. First, my gun beats your sword anyways. Second, I was about to ask you the same." I would have responded but I saw a distortion of light in the shape of a huge, humanoid being with huge claws. I assumed it was an enemy so I said to the man, "MOVE!"

He tried to say "Why?" but it turned into a scream as the monstrous claws went through the poor man's abdomen. Then, the claws separated vertically, ripping the man in half horizontally. Blood fell out of the body like a waterfall, and intestines went flying everywhere. I threw my sword at where the ripping began and it stabbed the monster, which then became visible.

It was about 7-and-a-half feet tall, with four claws on the end of each of its thick arms. It had greenish reptilian skin, stained red where my sword struck, with ripping muscles under some thin armor. The head was sort of hunched over, the size of the head was a bit small for its body. The face was horrible, the mouth looked liked it had its lips sliced clean off, revealing huge, razor sharp teeth. The eyes, all six of them, were pure gold in color. It also had some sort of device infused to its back, which stuck out like spines. The armor and device was made of an alloy that I can't identify. I don't know what it is, but I know it's dangerous.

* * *

**Author note: First fanfic. like, dislike, let me know via reveiw box beneath this p.s. follows regular R:FOM timeline**


	2. Shooting Lesson

Legend of Zelda: Fall of Man

Chapter 2: Shooting Lesson

I got off my horse and strapped her to a tree. I went to the monster and pulled my sword out. Damn, now I'll have to clean this later. When I was walking to my horse, she started getting out of control, pulling on her restraints like she was trying to get away from something. I got out my Lens of Truth and activated it, just in time to see one of those monsters tear my poor horse to pieces with those claws. It saw me and it ran off. I got out my bow & arrows, knocked an ice arrow, aimed, and fired at the device on its back.

The creature started to freeze so I knew it hit its mark. I ran towards it, sword at the ready. I got about halfway to it when the ice started to melt at a fast pace. I got my bow out and knocked a normal arrow. I was about to shoot the thing in the head when I heard a small explosion from behind me. The next thing I knew, the creature was blown apart, blood spraying and internal organs flying by a bigger explosion in front of me. I turned around, turned my Lens of Truth off, and I saw another man.

He had a uniform on similar to the other man I meet earlier except this man had no head gear. He was about six foot in height, had a stern expression on his face, and is balding. In one hand, he had a device looking remarkably similar to the other man's "gun". I assumed that was his weapon. Another weird thing was his ears, they were round and short.

The man ran up to me and said, "Hey kid, why aren't you in a protection camp? You know we're in a world war, right?"

I said, "War? Against those monsters with the huge claws? The man commented on how he saw a horse carcass back a bit with the name _Epona_ on a name tag around its neck. I told him that was my horse-I'll destroy them for killing my horse.

He would have said something else, but the expression on his face told me he noticed my ears. He pointed his weapon at me and yelled, "Who and what are you, and are you affiliated with the chimera?"

I was taken aback by his remarks and said, "I'll answer your questions as you asked them. My name is Link of Hyrule, I am a Hylian, and I don't know what the chimera are so I'm gonna say no."

The man put away his weapon and said, "Oh, well let's walk and talk. I'll explain the chimera and you can be in my squad as soon as you know how to use a firearm. I have to meet up with my squad on the other side of Orick anyways.

I contemplated his offer and said, "Sure, but what's a firearm?" He showed me his weapon. "Oh." I could tell he was furious but tried not to show it.

"A firearm is any weapon that uses a certain amount of explosive to make enough pressure to propel a projectile a certain distance." We started walking a bit when he said, "The chimera are a species of celestial origin. Their technology is hundreds of years ahead of ours and they reproduce using a virus to transform other living creatures into them, so there are multiple um.. strains of chimera. Variations of those monsters." I would have asked what a virus was but he "shush"ed me. I listened and I heared cooing sounds, similar to a bird. "Sounds like a pigeon." he murmured.

I said, "Yes, I hear a pigeon. I also hear growling sounds, like a predator ready to pounce." I told him I would like a shooting lesson now. He rejected the idea, saying this strain of chimera is invisible. I said, "I have an artifact that my people crafted that can see through illusions. These creatures-chimera you call them-are no different." He told me to use it and gave me his big firearm.

He said, "This is the M5A2 Folsom Carbine. It shoots projectiles called bullets at whatever you point at with a high velocity. You get 30 shots before you run out of bullets and if you spray and pray, it'll be gone before you know it. It'll also try and jerk everywhere so you want a firm hold on it." I was soaking all the information in while getting out my Lens of Truth. I activated it, got a firm hold on the carbine and asked hin what's next. He said, "Look for the chameleons- the monsters with the big claws-once you have a sight on one, hold it nice and tight to your shoulder, aim down the carbine, and when you have the shot, squeeze the little lever next to your pointer finger. Do not squeeze the lever near your middle finger, that will give away our position." So I did what he said and I took out the chameleon in three shots. I saw another one and took him out too, this time in two shots. He said, " Good, lets get going." I then deactivated and put away my Lens of Truth, and gave him back his gun. He said, "Hold on to it, your a good marksman. Just don't break it." Now I'm holding on to another's weapon.

We walked on so I inquired as to who he was. He said, "Lieutenant Nathan Hale." Well now I know my partner's name. But I inquired as to why he has three names. He said, "It's a human thing. Nathan Hale's my name, Lieutenant is my title. Our kind has had 2 names since the turn of the millenium." I was still confused but I shrugged it off. We eventually came to a clearing filled with tree stumps.

Nathan was ready to advance when I held him back and whispered, "Chameleons, get your small gun on the ready." He did and commented on the fact that for further reference, it's an HE .44 Magnum with glycerin rounds. I was lost so I said, "Whatever." I got out and activated my Lens of Truth, got my gun at the ready, and scanned the tree-stumped field for chameleons. I found five of them and said to Nathan, "We got 2 chameleons at 11o'clock, one at 12o'clock, and 2 at 1o'clock."

He said, "Good, now here's the plan. You take the carbine and take out the one at the center when I shoot my gun at the ground and the you back off, give me your lens, and when they walk over it, I'll detonate the glycerine round and send the four others flying."

I said, "The Lens of Truth only works if you pump magic power into it. I like your idea, but I'll give you the signal to detonate the bullet." So I shot the middle one, he buried the magnum round in the ground, the other 4 chameleons charged forward, I screamed, "NOW!", he detonated his magnum round, and the chameleons went flying. Two of them fell on their heads and broke their necks, the other two backed up because of the explosion, skin singed red, and I pumped them full of bullets having blood spray everywhere and said, "Din, that felt good." He inquired as to who Din was and I said, "Din is a deity from my land. Worshipped as a goddess along with her 2 other sisters, Farore and Nayru."

He said, "You'll make a good member of my squad. But there's still more, a helluvalot more, to come." I smiled.


	3. Fighting my First Titan

Legend of zelda fall of man

chptr 3 Fighting my First Titan

After we took out the chameleons and traverssed the tree-stumped field, we came to a small group of buildings with trees on some hunks of metal. Also lying around everywhere, were these cocoons and small creatures skittering here and there. Hale mentioned spinners and I said, "More chimera?" He aknowledged my question with a nod. We approached the area and when I entered, all the spinners came charging at me. I was getting my carbine out when they started sprayng this substance all over me. There was so much of the substance and so many spinners that I was cocooned in seconds. The substance hardened around me and I heared muffled gunshots and explosions, then silence. I started yelling for Nathan with what air I had. I heard him coming and then there was a knife piercing the cocoon, almost stabbing my face. He was slicing the cocoon off. He eventually got me out and checked me for any physical anomilies.

He said, "Not much physical damage but your clothes are starting to dissolve." He checked my eyes and he said, "Your irises are golden now, You're now part chimera. I'll get you in the Sentinel Program ASAP, so you don't become one of them." He checked my weapons and said, "Everything works well, let's get moving." I inquired as to the hunks of metal and he said,"Those are our way of transport. they're called cars." I nodded in understanding. We got moving.

After the spinner mishap, we came to a bridge blocked off by a car. Nathan said, "Damn, we can't advance further."I asked him why we can't go into the river. He said, "This is gray territory, the river could have furies swimming in it."

I said, "Another chimera? I thought the chimera were those invisible monsters with the huge claws."

He said, "They are, so are furies, and so are spinners. I told you, there are many variations of chimera. Do you have anything to move this blockade?" I nodded in approval. "Well, use it."

As I was searching my bag for my goron mask, I told Nathan to get back. I put on the goron mask and felt extreme pain as my body was turning into some weird fusion of flesh and rock. My back started growing little boulders and my clothes adjusted to fit. I now feel extreme stength, defense, and weight coming to me. When the transformation stopped, the bridge was sagging under my newfound weight. Nathan was dumbstruck. I walked over to the car, gripped it, and with all my strength, hurled it down the river. Nathan still stood there dumbstruck. I took of the goron mask and felt myself going back to the way it was. Nathan said, "You....you...damn, thought I'd seen everything. What were you?" I explained everything I knew about the gorons. He said, "Damn, if we had them for an ally, we'd win this war in no time flat." I told him that gorons can't function in water.

"Oh, well we should get moving."

We pushed forward across the bridge. When we were about to move further when Nathan stopped me and motioned to more creatures ahead. He said, "On the bridge, hybrids up ahead, the chimeran army's standard infantry."

These creatures, 4 of them, were ugly. They're about 6 foot in height, had reptilian skin, had little armor on them, except for a device fused to their backs, and carried some sort of weapon in their arms. Their heads were bald, teeth foul, and had 6 golden eyes each. I got out my bow, knocked a fire arrow, motioned Nathan to get back, aimed, and fired. The hybrid I aimed at later bursted into flame. It started to flail around quickly catching the bridge they were on on fire. The 3 other hybrids quickly jumped towards us, over the fire, and started shooting at us. I stood there for a moment thinking _Damn, those things can jump._ Nathan started returning fire with his magnum. He said he had only one shot left. They were still charging at us. Nathan blew one of them up with his last magnum shot, blood and gore flying everywhere. 2 left. 1 of them ran up to Nathan and was getting ready to whack him but he knifed it acrossed the neck, spraying him in blood, then buried the knife in its head, killing it. The other one charged at me, shooting at me, I knew the regeneration given to me by the Great Fairy will protect me for a bit. It finally got to my face, getting ready to whack me. I drew my sword and lopped its head clean off, a fountain of blood giving me an unneeded shower. And I still need to clean this sword. I looked over at Hale, see if he was all right.

He was scavenging the dead hybrids for stuff that he could use, he was picking up their guns and other hunks of metal, I assume they hold bullets for their ammo. I heard a humming sound and told Hale to find cover. I looked ahead and saw flying hunks of metal. 3 of them, flying right at us. They had a single red eve and a cylindrical thing underneath the eye. Nathan said, "Patrol drones, get out your carbine. On the count of 3, we shoot them. 1...." I got the carbine out. "2" I aimed at one."3!" We fired at two of them. The third turned around and started shooting at us. 1 of them blew up. "One down!" I took out another. "One left!" We both fired at the last one. It blew up. Hale said, "Damn, we can't advance. Guess we have to head down in the riverbed." We jumped down and pushed forward. We eventually came to a small town.

Everything was in disarray, cars everywhere, buildings in ruins, and cocoons everywhere. I spotted a hybrid patrol ahead. Hale and I took them out in a couple minutes. Then a green shield came at us.

Behind the shield was a hulking monstrosity. About 7 and a half feet tall, it was built like the clock town swordsman instructor, though bulkier. its face was phsycologically shattering, it had no lips so I can see its huge teeth. It had 6 goldern eyes, just like the hybrids. I asked, "What is it?"

He said, "A ravager, they have shield and one helluva gun. Now, blow up the shield." I aknowledged in approval and got out my bombchus. I launched three of them. Two of them took the shield and one sent the ravager flying, it fell on its head and snapped its neck. "Good job. Lets go." We later pushed through a couple houses, fought a couple drones, and saw a huge creature next to two arrow-like hunk of metal.

It was about 20 feet high, roughly humanoid, had no armor except for a device infused in its back. It had 6 golden eyes, bald, and weilding some sort of cannon. I asked Hale what that was and he said, "A Titan! Weak point is the cooling apparatus on its back. Lets fight!" We charged, me at the creature, him to the left. I muttered him a coward. I got out my hookshot and carbine, on its last clip, and got slammed by a fireball. I then found cover and regenerated. The titan turned its attention to Hale, who had another gun, shooting explosions at it. The titan fired at him and destroyed his newfound gun, and knocked out Hale. I took my hookshot, aimed at its cooling unit, and fired. I got my gun ready to fire. When the hookshot stuck, it dragged me to the titan. Going to it, I aimed and shot at the cooling unit, spraying bullets everywhere. It turned arounded and I shoved my gun in its mouth. I remember Hale telling me not to press the lever next to my middle finger. Now, I'll see what it does. I pressed that lever, and the titan's head blew up. It fell to the ground, I jumped off the carcass and went to find Hale. I found him a couple of minutes later next to a burning car, unconscious with some sort of weapon that looks remarkably similar to the M5A2 Folsom Carbine.

I healed him, he stirred, and asked what happened. I said, "You were shot unconscious, I healed you, and the titan's dead. Let's carry on Nathan."

* * *

**In case you doubt a hybrid's jumping capabilities, I saw a hybrid vault a car and land behind me. I was like "WTF" and so were my brothers  
I also thought the way Link killed the titan was unique but i got the idea from another M game**


	4. Meeting the Squad

Legend of Zelda fall of man

Chapter 4 meeting the squad

**Hale's POV**

"What happened?" I said. I surveyed the environment. It looked pretty much the same. Except for the headless titan. I looked at Link.

"You were out like a candle, I healed you, and the titan's dead. Let's carry on, Nathan." Link said. I believe he's a quick learner. I only knew him for about a half an hour and he already took out a titan single handedly. I admit, I was infuriated when Link told me he didn't know what a firearm was, but I kept my cool for the first time in my life. I inspected my 210 LAARK and it was in good working condition. I had 3 rockets and 3 shredders. Good.

We got ambushed by 2 drones and we blew 'em away. Then a steelhead started attacking us. I know it's a steelhead because they wield the Auger rifle Mark II and those bullets are slower but go through anything. I got my LAARK out and glanced over at Link. He was getting out his carbine. I motioned to him not to fire. I aimed my LAARK, fired a rocket, and blew the steelhead away. I said, "Advance to the boxcars." Link looked at me like I had 6 eyes, which may be true if I get converted. I pointed towards the boxcars and said, "Move that-a-way." We advanced towards them. I moved to where the steelhead was and dropped my bullseye for an Auger rifle Mark II.

Link said, "Another gun?"

I said, "Chimeran. Yes, along with the gun the hybrids were wielding. This is the Auger rifle Mark II. It shoots energy bolts that go through cover at a molecular level. Alt. fire is a big shield that stops all incoming bullets except its own."

He was confused but said, "So it shoots through cover and alt. fire pulls up cover against other guns."

"Yeah, now let's get going." We went through the boxcars, took out some spinners, and came to a loading dock with some cover.

The radio cackled, "Damn, hellfire turrets. How the fuck did we miss this?"

I said, "Hellfire turret. Stay here and provide cover fire if I get flanked."

**

* * *

****Link's POV**

"OK" I said, having no idea what a hellfire turret was and where that voice came from. I got my carbine out and scanned the area while Hale moved forward. With my superior ears, I heard growls coming from behind just as Hale said that the turret was deactivated. We then got ambushed by hybrids and I got overrun. I was running backwards, firing the carbine at the hybrids when my FD mask floated to me, mouthed _let me take over_, and forced itself on my face.

I felt an extreme surge of power come to me, so big it got released as I took the form of the Fierce Deity. I think 5 hybrids got sent flying backwards. I started stabbing, slicing, and decapitating hybrids left and right, easily evading their bullets. There was one hybrid I thought I killed came back up with a chest wound and conked me on the head. I think it would have killed me but this big, blue drone came and killed it. It also killed other hybrids I thought were dead.

It then started shooting at me. I started hopping **on **the bullets, up to its shield, and then buried my sword into the shield. Hale started yelling, "NO HAWTHORNE, HE'S A FRIENDLY. STOP SHOOTING HIM." The drone then stopped shooting at me and went towards Hale, with me still riding it. I got off near Hale and took off my FD Mask. I inquired as to who Hawthorne was. Hale said, "He's a member of my squad and what were you?" I explained what little I knew about Fierce Deity. "Well, that's nice to know. Why didn't you use it against the titan?"

The drone interrupted, "Hey lieutenant, can we get moving? The squad is waiting." The drone then cleared us a path and advanced.

I said, "Go on ahead, I gotta get my stuff and then I'll catch up with you." Hale then followed the drone, I went back and picked up my sack of stuff, and moved to where Hale went to. I eventually caught up with him and the drone. I ran forward and assessed the situation. They were pinned down. I got out my goron mask and put it on. I felt the same thing I felt when I transformed before. I charged up a goron roll and took off. I felt myself going extremely fast, even with the spikes coming out of me. I rolled towards the creatures, goring the site up. I think I slammed into a ravager, shattering its shield. I eventually bonked into a wall and stopped rolling.

I took off my goron mask and raced back to Hale. He stood there petrified. He managed to say, "Will you ever cease to amaze me?" Nope.

I said, "Isn't the squad waiting for us?" Hale nodded his head. "Then let's go!" We passed through a building, I covered my ears so anyone else doesn't get freaked out. We came across 3 people.

They all wore clothes similar to Hale except for one. The one had red, short hair and really stocky build. He's about 6 foot 5 and wielded a very weird gun. He had a very "don't piss me off" look on his square face. Another person was bald and was wearing some sort of spectacles. His most astonishing feature was the color of his skin; extremely dark. He had a weapon that looks like the carbine with some sort of modification on the top. The last man looked remarkably like Hale. The black man and Hale started talking.

"What's the situation?" said Hale.

"We're fucked. They have more chimera coming out of that ship than we got bullets." said the black man.

I approached them and said, "Can't you infiltrate their ship? I'm sure we can mess them up if we take out as many as possible before they can kill your men."

The black man said, "What do you know, civilian and why aren't you in a protection camp?"

"Leave Link alone, Sergeant Warner. He's a good shot and he can hold his own under pressure. Also, he has stuff that is a tremendous help." He would have said more but the man named Warner interjected.

"Like what?" I stepped in and showed him ALL my stuff. Warner was amazed and so was Hale. "Well...I guess you can hold your own." He then motioned to the others. "Hey Capelli, Hawthorne," I perked up at the name Hawthorne, "we got a new member of Echo Squad. His name is Link. He'll help us. He broke away from a protection camp when his family died." I shook hands with everyone. First, Warner; "Sergeant Warner. Nice to meet you."

Next, the red hair man; "Corporal Capelli. You do what I say, when I say it. Got it!" Whatever.

Last, the man that looks like Hale; "Specialist Hawthorne, I piloted the drone that you stabbed." I believe I found a group that I belong in.


	5. Meeting an Old Enemy

Legend of Zelda fall of man

Chapter 5 Meeting an Old Enemy

**Hale's POV**

I started talking to Warner, "Think you can pilot one of their ships?"

"Well," said Warner "I studied some wrecked ones. I could give it a shot."

"I ask because there's a drop ship on the other side of the battlefield." I said, "We should get going over there." I rounded up my squad. "We're going to that ship over on the other side of the firefight."

We plowed through the battlefield, pumping lead into many hybrids, spraying us all with a fine coat of blood. We came upon some ravagers.

The ravagers yelled in chimeran, "!# #$ %$^&# &*(^ )_" Then the both of them turned and fired upon Link. He back flipped, letting his hat fall off. The other members took notice of this but didn't say anything. He got out a mask with a fish face on it. He put it on and he turned into a fish-human thing.

Link had bluish-white skin. He had small fins on his shins and big fins on his arms that look bred for combat. His clothes were adjusted to fit. He had a human proportioned face with gills behind his ears. His eyes looked exactly like a fish, though gold. Link back flipped and flung his forearm fins like boomerangs. They flew around the ravager's shield, decapitating them from the back. Link then went to the dead ravagers and picked up their shields. He then said, "Shield anyone?" His voice sounded like multiple people saying the same thing at the same time. The other members of the squad were dumbstruck. He said taking his mask off, "Don't stand there or you're going to get shot."

I said, "He's right. We should get moving." We all pushed through buildings, killing dozens of chimera and drones in the process. We eventually got to the drop ship and loaded everyone on the ship. Warner got the ship going. We got in the air and got thrown around. "What the fuck. I thought you could fly this thing?"

"Hey if you want to fly this thing, BE MY GUEST."

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Hey if you want to fly this thing, BE MY GUEST." said Warner. Damn, if this is how the team functions, then it won't last long. When we landed in the ship, we split up. Hale went toward the bridge, Capelli and Warner went toward the engine room, Hawthorne and I went toward the docks where the chimera was being piloted off to the battlefield below.

Our missions were simple: Hale, Capelli and Warner were to place charges in strategic points. Hawthorne and I were to kill as many chimera as possible before they go to the battlefield below. We set off to the docks.

Hawthorne started a conversation, "So Link, are you really a good shot and how did you get those ears?"

I explained my origins, but altered them so he wouldn't freak out. Then I said, "Yeah. I can shoot well with a carbine, but I can shoot better with a bow and arrow."

"It's surprising that a kid can fight that well." said Hawthorne. I thought _I'm physically 10 years old, mentally I'm about 20._

I said, "I've experienced things that your mind can't comprehend."

Hawthorne said, "Try me." I told him about my two adventures and everything in it. The time travel, the masks, the swords, the good times, the bad times, Majora's Mask, and Ganondorf. "Ganondorf?" said Hawthorne.

"Ganondorf," I said, "was a sorcerer from my land. He wielded dark magic. He tried to be a god, but I thwarted him. Zelda (another sorcerer, wielding light magic), Saria (Sage of Forest), Darunia (Sage of Fire), Ruto (Sage of Water), Nabooru (Sage of Spirit), Impa (Sage of Shadow), Raru (Sage of Light), and I banished him to another realm." Hawthorne was dumbstruck. "Yeah I know. Good story, isn't it?"

"Well, were here." said Hawthorne. I stared at the multitudes of chimera. Ravagers, hybrids, some of the auger wielders, and some titans stood there waiting to be piloted down to the battlefield.

Then a voice spoke, "Hale here, I'm at the bridge. It seems we're being tracked via heat sensors. I'm gonna try and hold this room."

Hawthorne lifted up a device to his mouth and said, "Hale, do Link and I a favor; make sure we don't get flanked." He looked at my face. I think I had a "what was that thing you used?" look on my face because he said, "It's called a radio. What, you never heard of a radio before?" I explained to him I was not that very good with technology. He got out a gun unfamiliar to me.

It looked remarkably similar to the carbine with a longer "nose" and has some weird attachments on the top and side. Hawthorne noticed the confused look on my face and said, "The weapon choice for this mission. This gun, the _L23 Fareye, _is good for what we're doing." I told him I forgot to get one. He said, "Well, what weapons do you have?" I mentioned the shields and a carbine with one clip in it. "Well you've proven yourself a good swordsman. How's about you go down there and fight and I'll provide cover fire."

I liked the idea so I said, "I'll do it, just don't shoot me."

"How dumb do you think I am?" said Hawthorne I commented that I don't know him very much so I have to assume the worst. I jumped into the fight, gun blazing.

* * *

**Hale's POV**

Well, I'm just standing here. I planted a charge here incase I have to abandon this room. I killed many a chimera trying to hold this room. Capelli and Warner are below, planting charges. Hawthorne and Link are also below, killing things. I'm here, doing nothing. I then noticed something on the heat sensor.

It's about the size of a titan, though with a tail and longer arms. It also has slender legs. What worried me most was where it was; right behind me! I turned around and almost screamed. It was almost completely black with goat horns on its head and a pig nose on its face. It had chimeran eyes and it also carried a sword and a spear in each of its hands. Its tail was extremely long, multicolored to. I fired my bullseye at it, right in the face. It only phased it, which didn't worry me as much because titans do the same thing. It swung its spear at me. I dodged it and it destroyed the sensor.

I high-tailed myself out of the room, detonating the charge too. It erupted in flames and fell down through the hole the explosion made. If my memory serves correct. It should land by the docks where Link and Hawthorne are.

* * *

**Hawthorne's POV**

Man, I can't believe that kid just jumped into that fight without a second thought. Now, I'm sniping creatures while he's taking care of the titans. What a courageous kid.

_What the hell?_ I thought when I heard an explosion above me. I radioed Hale, "What the hell happened, lieutenant?"

Hale's voice crackled, "Something attacked me up here and I don't believe it's chimeran." I would've said, "That's bullshit" but a HUGE creature fell from above and landed right behind me. It was a mass of dark flesh. I saw that and I believed my lieutenant. The mass was shrinking, taking a human shape.

Link yelled up, looking at me, "Hey, I thought you were providing cover fire for me! I had to heal myself twice." The humanoid mass in front of me stood up and developed color. It took the shape of a man, ravager sized. He had black armor on and a purple, tattered cape. He had some sort of emblem on his forehead.

I said, "Hey, you all right?" I approached the man. I got to about three feet away from him, when he lunged at me, gripping my throat. He was choking me, my vision was turning black, and the last thing I saw was the malice in those chimeran eyes.

* * *

**Link's POV**

Now, I'm mad. Hawthorne said he would provide cover fire for me. I was going to decapitate a nearby hybrid when all of the chimera started running away from me. If fighting creatures have ever taught me anything; is that if a creature runs away, it's out of fear. I looked behind me, just as Hawthorne's body flew above me and slammed into the wall behind me.

I ran over to Hawthorne saying, "Hawthorne, say something!" No response. I cast a healing spell on him. He stirred murmuring about a man in black armor with chimeran eyes. I would have asked who but I heard something I thought I'd never hear again. A laugh rang throughout the room I was in. I only heard that laugh come from one being:

Ganondorf


	6. Return of the King of Evil

Legend of Zelda Fall of Man

Chapter 6 Return of the King of Evil

**Link's POV**

"Show yourself!" I yelled. I knew Ganondorf is here somewhere. "Wake up Hawthorne." I slapped him in the face. He didn't stir. I checked his pulse; dead as stone.

"He was useless anyways." said the deep voice of the King of Evil. I looked towards the entrance of the docks. There he was, floating in the air. "Humans are so weak. It's impossible to imagine that they can keep this planet. The chimera are so much stronger."

I fumbled for the late Hawthorne's radio and said, "Warner, Capelli, Hale, get back to the drop ship. I'll meet you there."

"What about the charges?" I told him to leave them; we'll detonate them when we're on the ship. I turned to face Ganondorf. "Let's fight."

He started laughing, "HA! Do you really think you can defeat me?" I got out my FD mask and put it on. I felt the surge of power come to me.

The transformation done, I turned to him and said, "Now I can." I charged at him, ready to fight.

**Hale's POV**

Man. Why did Link tell us, his commanding officers, to leave like he was in charge of us? I got my radio out and said, "Warner, Capelli, scratch Link's orders, I want you guys to come with me to the docks to get Link." I started heading down there, killing various chimera in the process. I met up with Warner and Capelli at the entrance to the docks.

Why did ya want us here?" said Capelli.

"Because," I said, "Link wanted us to leave and I want to find out why and I might need backup." We enter the docks and found a sight.

There were two warriors fighting each other, **in the air**. One completely clad in black; the other clad in white with silver gauntlets. The one in black was fighting with his hands and the one in white had a sword that looked like two swords wrapped around each other. The warriors fought each other with extreme precision. The man in black said, "Look Link, we got an audience." He then punched Link in the face, shattering it. The punched man then shrunk. The man turned into Link and he fell to the ground unconscious. The black man then started attacking us.

Capelli was the first to respond. He used the HVAP Wraith's alt. fire to pull up a shield. Warner and I ran behind it. The black man threw what looked like balls of lightning at Capelli. Warner and I took cover behind Capelli as he started using his gun against the black man. The HVAP bullets went right through the man like he wasn't there.

The man just floated there like the bullets didn't exist, even though they tore up the wall behind him. He started laughing, "HA, HA, HA….do you really think your mortal weapons can hit me, Ganondorf?" He then started charging some lightning in his palms. A big flash of light later, he had 2 scimitars, one in each hand. He then charged at Warner and stabbed him against a wall, right in the shoulder.

Ganondorf got ready to kill Warner when we all heard a voice ring out, "Your fight is with me Ganondorf." We all looked over and saw Link, up and ready to fight. He looked different.

Link looked like he aged 15 years; got a martial artist's build and he kept the sword and clothes from when he was fighting Ganondorf earlier. Ganondorf charged a lightning ball and threw it at Link. He readied his sword and deflected the ball. It struck Ganondorf and he floated there. Link got out his bow and knocked an arrow. The arrow started glowing with light that filled my soul with the courage and will to continue fighting. Link fired the arrow and it enveloped Ganondorf with light. He fell to the ground, barely conscious.

Link went over to Warner and healed him. He said, "I told you guys to leave. Now let's go to the ship."

I stopped him, "Where's Hawthorne?" He mumbled something about him killed by Ganondorf. Well, Rest in Peace Hawthorne.

**Link's POV**

We got back to the drop ship and once we got away from the battleship, we detonated the charges. The ship blew up and we got hit with some shrapnel that made the drop ship crash. We abandoned ship. They grabbed some back packs, I didn't and when I fell, I hit the ground in pain.

A fall like that would have killed a human but I barely survived. I got out a bottle of Chateau Romani that I bought in Clock Town. I took a swig and felt my strength and magic come to me. I looked around and saw no one. I was stuck in the middle of a town. I checked the radio I took from Hawthorne: broken. There were sacs of flesh everywhere. I took my sword and sliced a sac open and found a body. I paid no attention to the body because the body had a gun. I picked up the gun and got a feel for it. It felt like the carbine I had on the ship. The ship! I thought _If I trek towards the ship, I'll find another gun and maybe Hale. _

I looked around for the crash site. All I could see were two huge towers in the distance. I thought _maybe if I got to the top of one of those towers, I'll spot the crash site. _I started the trek to the towers. I killed many a chimera in the process. Finally, after losing the gun and getting a shower of blood, I reached the base of one of the towers. I found a carbine with 3 clips.

I climbed up the tower and when I got to the top, I fought a titan. It started shooting at me. I started blazing away at the cooling unit at its back. The bullets didn't do anything. I got out my bow and knocked a fire arrow. I aimed it and fired right at its chest. It immediately started burning up and it exploded, showering me in guts and blood.

I scouted the area for a "Fareye" as the late Hawthorne called it. I found one near the corpse of the titan. I looked through the device on the top and I saw everything magnified. I scanned the town and found a firefight going on. There were chimera of all sorts there and Capelli, Warner, and Hale. I decided to help them out. I started to shoot chimera with extreme accuracy. They looked surprised. Capelli got out some spectacles and looked right at me. I waved my hand as if saying _Hi_! I showed Capelli my broken radio and he nodded in approval.

**Capelli's POV**

"HOLY FUCK!" I said pumping HVAP bullets into multiple hybrids. We pushed ahead. There were too many of them. We need a miracle. All of a sudden, they started falling down. Down like, they were sniped. I looked around for a glint of light against a scope. I saw one near the top of one of the Liberty Defense Perimeter gun towers. I got out my binoculars and saw someone I thought was dead; Link, the kid that healed Warner.

He waved at me like _Hello_! I tried to contact him on the radio he took from Hawthorne. He must have seen me because he held up his broken radio. I nodded to him. I went over to Hale and said, "Hey LT, I'm heading over to that tower." Pointing to the tower that Link was on.

Hale said, "Are you going by yourself or taking Warner?" I told him I'm going solo. He said, "OK, good luck. Don't get yourself killed." I started my trek towards the tower.


	7. Calling Saria

Legend of Zelda Fall of Man

Chapter 7 Calling Saria

**Link's POV**

Now I know Capelli is coming to the tower I'm on. I switched back and forth to covering Capelli and covering Warner and Hale. I looked ahead of Warner and Hale and saw three titans poised there like they were ambushing them. I would have warned Hale but my radio was busted. So I would try to help them when they come to the titans. They found the titans and they fought with valiance.

I decided to try something with the zoom-in device and my bow. I'll fix my bow so I can put the zoom-in device on it and still fire arrows. I got to work because Hale and Warner were almost cornered. I got the attachment complete, knocked a fire arrow, aimed, and fired at one of the titans. It immediately started catching aflame and in 10 seconds, exploded. I went over to Capelli and checked up on him. He was doing fine, taking out small bands of fast, redead-like creatures with his gun.

I switched over to Hale and Warner and saw them cornered by one titan. The other one they must have killed. I fumbled in my quiver for an arrow, finding none. I got out the Fareye and put the zoom-in device on it. I aimed and shot the titan in the eyes, blinding it. It flailed around, clutching its face. Through the zoom-in device, I saw Hale and Warner taking advantage of its blindness and blazed away at its back. It cooling unit caught ablaze and it blew up. They advanced towards the other tower.

I scanned the field for Capelli. I didn't find him. I started to get nervous when I heard a voice behind me. "Stayed up here, didn't ya." I turned around and saw Capelli standing there with his gun. "You know, these towers need to be activated before the fleet gets here. That's why we came here." I told him about what I wanted to do and what actually happened. He said, "I thank you for the help. Here's my radio, contact the LT and let him know you're alive." Capelli handed me his radio. I fumbled around with the switches and finally got it to work.

I said, "Link to Hale. Is Hale there?"

A voice came out of the radio, "Hale here. Link, you survived the fall? Over."

"Yeah, Hylians can take more punishment than humans." I said.

"Warner here. Link, you're supposed to say over when you're done speaking. Over."

"Hale here. Where's Capelli? Over."

I said, "He's fixing the tower. I heard that the other tower needs fixing. I'd fix it but I'm not that technologically literate. You two should go fix it. I'll provide cover with this Fareye I've found. Over"

"OK" said Hale, "we'll head over there. Over." I provided cover fire with the Fareye. They fought chimera after chimera, trying to get to the tower. I saw multitudes of scorpion-like chimera running towards the tower. "Hale here, where are the leapers going? The scorpion chimera. Over."

"Towards the tower you guys are going to. Over." I said.

"Warner here, check behind us for something that might scare them away. Over." I scanned behind them: nothing.

"Nothing behind you. Over." I said.

"Hale here, check in front of us that might call them. Over."

I scanned ahead of them and said, "There's a squad of hybrids and ravagers ahead but I don't think that's what would called them. Over." I saw a hulking shape in the tower out of the corner of my eye, but I thought it was a trick of the light.

"Thanks for the heads up Link. Over and out." I assumed that saying was a conversation ender.

I contemplated on how Ganondorf got here. I thought _wasn't Ganondorf banished to the evil realm? If he was, then he either found a way out, or this world IS the evil realm. Maybe Saria or the leader of the chimera will hold some answers._ I got out my ocarina and played Saria's Song. I felt the happiness of the notes envelope my soul and the sound of the forest echo in my ears. Finally, I heard Saria's voice.

"Hello, I don't know how you got to the Dark World, but Ganondorf wasn't banished there. The Dark World is a place of corruption and madness. It used to be a paradise where the triforce was held. The being known as Daedalus got Ganondorf out. How he did and what kind of being he is I don't know. The man you know as Hale would know what he is. You should ask him." Then Saria's voice faded away and now I knew my next objective: find Daedalus.

I heard Capelli's voice behind me, "Link, there's something on the other tower. Hale's fighting it. Give him some assistance." I looked over at the other tower and saw something huge.

It was easily twice the size of a titan and shaped like a spinner. It climbed in the center of the tower and started spitting at a small figure, I assumed it was Hale. I got a Fareye out and aimed for its eyeballs. I fired, 5 eyes left. Fired again, 4 eyes left. Fired again, 3 eyes left. Fired again, 2 eyes left. Tried to fire again, click, out of shots. I remembered the gun the titan had. I went over to it and dragged it over to the spot closest to the other tower. I aimed and fired a fireball. It hit home and it knocked the creature right off the tower.

I heard Hale speaking on the radio "Thanks for the cover Link. Over."

"Your welcome. Almost strained my arm carrying that titan-gun. Over." I said that while massaging my arm. I heard the radio again "Major, we need a mobile inhibitor station ASAP. Over."

Then an unfamiliar voice came over the radio, "One will be there ASAP. Fire at the fleet when you're ready. Over."

There was a short silence and then loud bangs erupted from the towers. Bang after bang after bang. Big flashes of light were heading off towards the distance towards two huge ships. The ships went down in 5 minutes.

After the onslaught, the radio cackled again, "I'm taking a Black-Ops squad to Station Genesis to extract Dr. Malikov." I recognized the voice as Hale's.

"No you aren't Hale. I'm not sacrificing a sentinel for a scientist." said the unfamiliar voice.

I fumbled for the radio and said, "You don't have to, person. I'll extract this Malikov. My name is Link. Hale, Warner, and Capelli owe me."

Hale spoke over the radio, "Link, You don't have that kind of authority. You may have save Warner's, Capelli's, and my life but you're a civilian. The squad won't listen to you. You should go and get an inhibitor at our military base." I told him I didn't need a squad, I'm normally a soloist. Most I'll need is transport. I also told him the aura of the FD Mask shards in my face is holding off the infection.

The unfamiliar voice spoke again, "Wait Hale, who is this 'Link' and where did you find him?"

Hale said, "I found him attacked by chameleons. He was killing chameleons like he was able to see them. He could be useful. Ship him off to base for training and I'll go extract Dr. Malikov." A little while later, a big, locus-like mechanical being came to me. Its side slid open and more black-clad people came out with guns pointing at me.

Capelli finally came out and said, "He's a friendly and he saved my ass." He walked into the locus. I saw Warner in there but not Hale. Capelli said, "Come on Link." I got in the locus. It was weird flying in the belly of a mechanical beast. I can't wait to find Navi and go home.

* * *

**Guess what the locus was and the zoom-in device was.**


	8. Alliances and the new strain

Legend of Zelda Fall of Man

Chapter 8 Alliances

**Hale's POV**

I walked over to the helicopter, got in and said, "If you want to leave, get out now. The destination is Station Genesis in Bryce Canon." The pilot took us there. It was a bumpy ride and when we got there, the landing pad was swarming with chimera and patrol drones. I got a Fareye and started taking them out one by one. I went through 3 clips when I finally took them out.

The helicopter touched down and I told the pilot, "Head back to base; I'll radio you when we're ready for evac." He took off, but not before I grabbed a carbine. I yelled, "Let's go!" We rush to Station Genesis. We came across some patrol drones and we fired at them. One of the drones opened fire on a soldier nearby me. It sprayed him with bullets. Turned the poor dude into Swiss soldier, if you get my drift. Blood started spraying from the wounds, watering the ground nearby. We took out the drones and moved on.

The squad rounded the corner and another soldier got ambushed by a chameleon, ripping the poor person right in half. That gave me a clear shot to pump it full of lead. There were many a chimera holed up around a rock and chameleons rushing us. I got my Fareye out and started sniping chimera left and right, plastering cranial stuff all over the rocks.

I saw them retreating and said, "Advance!" We pushed forward and got ambushed by ravagers. I got out my carbine and immediately blasted their shields with 40mm grenades. The others took advantage and pumped them full of lead, spraying blood everywhere. More chimera came from a hole in the rock ahead of us. We blew 'em away before they can take any of us out. The group moved on. We found a group of dead scientists, probably taken by ravagers. We continued on.

Nothing really strange happened until we got in Station Genesis, if you count fighting aliens not strange. We were in a glass tunnel, following a cable to get a door to work when I heard a voice in my head. _Leave this place, get your men out of here or my ally will dispose of them and yourself._ We got to a switch that the cable was plugged into and I flipped the switch. We saw a scientist hiding near some scaffolding.

We heard a buzzing noise just as the scientist screamed, "HURRY UP, LET ME IN IT'S COMING!" The thing the scientist was screaming about then came.

It looked like a swarm of electrified insects. It encircled the scientist, spinning around it. Blood was flying everywhere and soon, organs started plastering themselves against the glass of the tunnel we were in. I saw the room the scientist was in connected to the tunnel we were in by some grating.

I screamed to my men, "RETREAT MEN. IT CAN GET US!" We started running for the exit, even though the swarm started killing my men. It almost got me but I managed to get to the door that wouldn't work. It worked, I went through it, and now the swarm can't get me. I went up the elevator.

When I was in the elevator, Warner started talking to me, "Hale come in we're inbound to your position. Haymaker's gonna lend some support but we're gonna have to make a quick exit. Over."

"Copy that. See ya at the LZ. Over and out." I said. I got to the top of the elevator and came to a big room. It was divided by glass. In one half of the room. There was me and Dr. Malikov. He was an old man, about 60 years of age. He was bespectacled, had a white beard, and bald. In his hands, he carried a Rossmore 238 shotgun.

He turned around and said, "Nathan, thank God you're here. I was unable to destroy the controls. I couldn't stop him. He's going to activate it." I looked across the glass and saw a being I saw last in Sheridan, Wyoming:

Daedalus.

A large, brown, brain-like mass of flesh with 6 tentacles and a scorpion tail. He can fly around via telekinetic levitation. He started talking to me via mind speech, _"Such arrogance... to think we are a disease to be destroyed, but we are the evolution of man. My ally here agrees with me. He'll help us reclaim our birthright, which doesn't belong to you. When this planet is conquered, your skies will shine with our stars… and the earth shall tremble. Only then will you know what it means to truly suffer." _I almost fainted but resisted the urge so I can see this ally of his. Daedalus activated the controls and flew to the side, revealing a man behind him, his ally I assume.

I almost gasped when I saw Ganondorf. The red haired being that killed Hawthorne. He stepped up to the glass and said, "Hale, a surprise to see you here. It seems you're just as reckless as Link. Well, how about I show you what I can do." He held up his right fist and it showed a mark on there. A golden triangle with a negative space shaped like an inverse triangle in the middle. He squeezed his fist harder and the mark started to glow. I told Dr. Malikov to leave. He left and I would have followed suit but he slammed his fist into Daedalus's face.

It started to bleed profusely and Daedalus started screaming. Ganondorf grabbed a handful of his blood and started molding it like clay. It took the form of a titan sized, humanoid, bipedal dragon. It had three horns on the back of its head, two arms, two legs, and a wicked sharp tail. It, like the other strains, had 6 eyes. It also had 3 wicked claws on the end of each of its arms. A flash of dark and the creation was done.

Ganondorf then said, "The first chimeran drake. Now, dispose of the person!" The creature, the "drake" as Ganondorf called it, started to screech like a horde of leapers and pounded against the glass. Ganondorf and Daedalus then left. I high-tailed it out of there. I eventually caught up with Dr. Malikov in a room filled with some pods.

I asked, "Are these some new form of chimera?"

"No," said Malikov, "a very old form of chimera. These are the original species in their pure form. It was these creatures, these 'pure chimera', that were the basis of my research. My earlier experiments in Russia, the cloven as you call them; I was unable to perfect the process. We should get moving." He approached the door and said, "I have encrypted the door locks. That should slow them down."

"Yeah, the red hair man used magic to make a new strain of chimera. A 'drake' he called it." I said. He told me to describe it. I said, "It looked like a titan sized, humanoid, bipedal dragon. It had three horns on the back of its head, two arms, two legs, and a wicked sharp tail. It, like the other strains, had 6 eyes. It also had 3 wicked claws on the end of each of its arms. It screams like a son of a bitch." Malikov looked concerned.

We went through the door and he said, "That elevator is our only way out, let's head to it." Then we got ambushed by chimera. I got out my Fareye and started plastering brain matter to the walls. There was a ravager coming just as I ran out of Fareye ammo. I got my carbine out and started using the 40mm grenades at it. Two busted its shield and I lobbed a frag grenade at it. It blew up under its feet, sending it flying over the edge, we heard its screams.

I talked to him again, "Daedalus could have killed you anytime he wanted. Why did he leave you alive?"

Malikov, looking concerned said, "I believe, letting me live is… a form of revenge. He wants his creator to witness the ultimate chimeran victory."

I was taken aback. "His creator?"

Malikov continued, "During Project Abraham, I took a sample of the pure chimera that you saw earlier and infused it into two subjects. One was a man you knew, Private Jordan Shepard, the man you now call… Daedalus."

"And the second?" I said.

He concluded, "I believe you already know Nathan." I was surprised and thought _myself? Well, that explains my immunity and my willpower._ We moved to a bridge with a generator nearby.

He said, "There's an elevator not far from here that…" He would have continued but we heard a smashing noise up above us and a buzzing sound ahead of us. "wait, it has found us."

I said, "The drake is above us but what's ahead of us?"

"_Neuroptera Spiculus_, the evolved cousin of the creatures that infected two continents. It attacks in a single, unyielding swarm. I believe that it has a weakness to electricity because it won't go near the generator. It either doesn't like electricity or it wants us to think it doesn't."

We heard a screech and a big smash from above us. I said, "Only one way to find out." We both jumped on the generator, just in time because a door fell right on the bridge we were on, shattering it.

Malikov said, "Its working. The swarm isn't coming in." The drake then came down and landed in the generator.

"OH SHIT!" We started shooting at it. Malikov used his Rossmore to keep it at bay. I shot it with my carbine at a distance. We almost defeated the drake when it did something weird: it bonded with the swarm, effectively using it as an unstoppable armor. The drake and the swarm then left. We were surprised and took advantage to leave.

We got to another generator when Malikov said, "It appears the generators are controlled using weight activated switches mounted in the floor. Look, the bridge is extending. Diva, this is out way out." We advanced when the swarm and the drake appeared at the door. "Don't worry, it can't get us." He said.

I said, "Yes, it can. FALLBACK, GET BACK TO THE GENERATOR!" We ran back, just as the drake tore the door apart, letting in the swarm. We got on the generator. I got an idea and said, "Dr. Malikov, what if we trapped the swarm in here. Then we can dispose of the drake."

"That's nice, but how do we kill the drake?" He said

"Don't know, don't worry right now. Just contain the swarm." We ran off the platform, the swarm and drake ran on, and swarm got trapped. The drake still came after us. We ran towards the door. I found an Auger rifle Mark II, ditched my Fareye, and I used a force barrier and that effectively stopped it. We kept moving.

We got ambushed by more ravagers, lucky for me; there was an HVAP Wraith nearby. I switched out my carbine and picked it up. I started pumping chaingun bullets into the shield. I disposed of all the ravagers in ten seconds.

We advanced and found the elevator. I said, "Is there any way to shut this tower down?"

"No, once a tower is activated the controls are dead. They are not meant to be turned off."

"That's why you need to get to Chicago."

"Precisely, the Chicago tower is in gray territory. It will be utter lunacy to go there. This is why he will not be expecting us." He said this as he was encrypting the door locks. We approached the elevator just as the drake pounded on the door behind us, surrounded by the swarm.

"Shit!" I said, getting my Wraith ready to fire. The drake ripped the door apart and came in. I put it between Malikov and me and a cliff and started pumping it full of lead. It kept on backing up until it fell off. We heard a noise on the elevator and saw Link coming through.

He said, "Hey LT, can I be of any assistance. Your bird's here and we need to go." He looked just like he did when he fought Ganondorf on the battleship, except he's wearing a sentinel uniform. He was also carrying a gun that looked like the HVAP Wraith with a sword taped to the bottom of it.

I said, "Yeah, there are two creatures that need eliminating. One is an evolved form of a bunch of beetles. The other one maybe based on a creature from your land."

He inquired, "Why?"

I told him how Ganondorf is Daedalus's ally and twisted the virus to make a new strain.

I would have told him more when Malikov interrupted, "We got two creatures that need eliminating. Explain later." The three of us went to the cliff and the drake flew up.

Link gasped, "A drake. I thought those were extinct."

I said, "What do we do?"

"Just shoot it." He got out his HVAP Wraith and shot it, spraying blood everywhere. I started shooting it with my Wraith, getting blood everywhere. He reached for the alt. fire trigger and used it.

I would have said, "You don't need a shield." But it didn't pull up a shield; it shot the sword at it, which upon use I found out was a big hook. The hook/sword pierced the drake's neck, pulling it towards Link. It got to Link and he started spinning, decapitating the drake while doing it, getting blood and cranial stuff all over him. I said, "Will you ever cease to amaze me?"

He said in a sarcastic tone, "Nope." We got to the elevator when the swarm came to us. Link used his Wraith and shot at the swarm, backing up into the elevator. The door to the elevator closed, putting a barrier between us and the swarm.

We started going up when Malikov said to Link, "Who are you and how did you get that gun?" Link went on and on about whom he was.

I listened in when he described his gun. "It was based on Corporal Capelli's gun; the HVAP Wraith. I tinkered with a wraith, trying to get it better and this gun; the HVAP Piercer is what I came up with. This gun is about the same as the Wraith except instead of a shield for the alt. fire; it shoots a hook that goes through any type of material. This combined with my hookshot allows me to traverse up any siding." Malikov looked impressed.

I interrupted, "Your hookshot?" He handed me a device.

"It's an advanced grappling device for my people." He would have explained more but we got to the top of the elevator.

"Hey Link," said Warner over the radio, "we have to pull out. Titans just stormed the area. They need to be eliminated before we can pick you up. Over." Link said he would. We got out and saw two titans and a swarm of leapers. Link and I got started on killing them. I used my Wraith on the leapers and Link used his Piercer on the Titans. One minute and about 800 bullets later, we eliminated everything.

We were approaching the LZ when Daedalus spoke to us again. _You all are squirming larvae refusing to evolve. Cease this futile resistance and awaken. And you, hylian, if you knew what I could give you, if you knew what you could gain; you would do anything to come to me and together, we can rule this, and ALL PITIFUL WORLDS!_ I looked over to Link and starteed to worry.

He was clutching his head and blood started oozing out of this ears. I approached him but he said, "I'm fine. It was just exceedingly loud." I shrugged it off as the bird started to land.

We got to the LZ and Capelli got out and started yelling at me. "You look like hell, lieutenant. Was it worth it?" He was being interrupted by Warner telling him to calm down. "Because there aren't any inhibitor stations where we're going. You just made yourself a walking time bomb!" He was interrupted again by Warner telling him the same thing. "When you do turn, and it won't be long now, I'll be the one who pulls the trigger. You hear me; I won't hesitate, not even for a second."

I got fed up with his rant so I gripped him by the neck, constricting his airway, and said; "Offer accepted. Until then, let's consider the subject closed." I threw him to the ground and got in the VTOL. Link got in next, then Dr. Malikov, finally Capelli. I said to the group, "Daedalus has found an ally. His name is Ganondorf. We eliminate them both, we could win this war."

Link chuckled, "I fought Ganondorf twice and I couldn't kill him. what makes you think you can? He's a dark mage. you saw how easily he killed Hawthorne and how he almost killed Warner."

"Well," said I, "You have your sword and your fancy karate gimmicks. We have guns!"

"No what you have are bullets. And the hope that when your done with him, he's no longer standing. He was holding back on that ship. If he wasn't, we would all be dead right now. The best thing to do is to find a way to return to my land and return him there." We all just sat there thinking while the VTOL was flying towards Chicago.

* * *

**Man, took me forever to write this. i made a change since nobody reads this ff. but damnit i love this story so i'm continuing this**


	9. Redeads, Drones, and meeting someone

The Legend of Zelda: The Fall of Man

Chapter 9 Redeads, drones, and meeting someone.

**Link's POV**

We approached a place with buildings the size of Hyrule Castle. I was looking around, at the misshapen buildings and weird structures along the ground.

I heard Dr. Malikov saying, "The tower must be shut down from the inside. You have to get us closer!"

The VTOL pilot turned his head to Malikov, saying, "Negative, recon sent in a fleet of sabers to clear an air corridor and we lost contact with every one of them." I guess that's bad. I looked at Hale. He was making noises like he was going to hurl.

I asked, "Are you all right, LT?"

He looked at me and said, "Yeah." We then landed and the rest of us got off. Hale got up, turned to Malikov, and said, "Dr. Malikov, stay with the escort and dust off incase of trouble. We'll radio you as soon as we clear a path to the tower." He then got off. Behind him, Capelli glared at him with malice in his eyes.

I looked up and saw the VTOL fly off. My radio came alive, "Recon team reported fury activity in the water, Echo. Recommend you keep a safe distance."

I said, "Rodger that. Pull the VTOL back to the green zone. We'll squawk in with the all-clear." The 4 of us went into the alleyway. We went a ways in the alleys when a thought occurred to me. I turned to Hale and I said, "I thought your leader got everyone out of here."

Capelli responded, "His name was Noah Grace and he did and he did give the order for evacuation. Word is not everyone made it out."

"_Was. _What happened to him?"

This time, Hale answered. "The official reason is he was killed by Daedalus. He was really executed by me for high treason against humanity." I saw a weird device on the ground with a jagged, circular blade in it. Capelli asked if anyone wants a Splicer. Warner had his Marksman, Capelli had his Wraith, Hale had his Carbine, and I had my Piercer. No one else took it so I did. I strapped my Piercer to my back diagonal to my sword.

We walked along when I spotted something. It looked like those redead-like things that attacked Capelli back near the towers. I grabbed the 'Splicer' and shot at it, shooting the blade and slicing the creature, getting blood everywhere.

Capelli looked at me and said, "You fucking idiot. You want to wake up everything?" He never finished that because more fast redeads attacked from the street on the right. We all turned and fired. Capelli yelled, "YOU FUCKER, YOU WOKE UP THE GODDAMN NEIGHBORHOOD!" I was about ready to put a splicer shot right in his head but, with more pressing matters at hand, I controlled my temper and redirected it at the redeads. With all the bullets and blades, they still kept coming.

I yelled, "BACK UP!" We backed up and ran into some buildings. We managed to push the horde back. 3 minutes, 500 rounds and 36 blades later, we killed them all. We all reload our guns. After refreshing and refilling our weapons, we came to an alley with a ladder on the side of it.

A voice over Hale's radio came alive and said, "Echo one, we have a situation. Scout vehicle just spotted Stalkers moving east towards city limits. It might've locked onto the VTOL's transponder."

Hale replied, "Copy that. Capelli and I will be over to lend support." He turned to Warner and said, "Continue on to the tower." He then left with Capelli.

I would've advanced but Warner stopped me. "Stay there Link. We got Hellfire turrets." I was thinking about the time when FD activated back when I first met Hale.

"How do we get by them?" I asked. He said something about deactivating them. That made as much sense to me as a firearm back when I first entered this world. "I don't know how to do that, but I'll figure it out." He looked at me ludicrously and told me to follow him.

We went up a ladder, across a metal deck, and into a building. We saw a hellfire turret and it had some knobs on it. He motioned to one of them and said, "Turn this knob all the way to the right to deactivate it." I did and the turret quieted. "Good, I'm heading across the street to deactivate those." Warner said that and left. He got into the building when he said over the radio, "Link I got hostiles and I need an assist. Over."

I looked around for something to shoot them with when I spotted a Fareye. Switching out my empty Splicer for the Fareye, meanwhile saying over the radio, "Lure them to the windows. I can take them out from there. Over." He did and I spotted and shot the 3 auger-wielders, plastering blood everywhere. I reloaded my Fareye when Warner said, "That's good. Moving to next turret. Over."

Within 5 minutes later, we got rid of all of the turrets. "Got 'em. Heading back to assist Capelli and the LT. Sure you can make it to the tower by yourself? Over." Warner said.

I responded, "Yeah Sergeant. If I need directions, I'll radio someone. Over and out." I advanced forward. I got through the building and looked out at the expansion of water and saw it riddled with monsters and rubble. I saw a huge, tadpole-like creature that I assume is a fury, grazing out there. I got out my zora mask and put it on. After the transformation was complete, I dove into the water. Immediately, I was being shot at by hybrids. Their fire was easy to doge but the fury then climbed back into the water and swam towards me. I braced for attack. It grabbed my shoulders and tried to bite me. I grabbed its mouth and from there, ripped its head apart. The water became stained with fury guts and blood.

I swam to shore and got my Piercer out. I started pumping the hybrids full of chaingun bullets, reducing them to just flesh and bones. I then saw drones and more hybrids across the way. Not wanting to experience my dance with the furies again, I found a spot to sit and started sniping at the hybrids. I shot at the drones first and took all three of them out.

I then started shooting at the hybrids. First shot, got the creature in the head, sending brain guts everywhere. Second shot, creature was darting to cover and got its neck. Blood started gushing everywhere as its head went flying. I though _Decapitation, with a bullet. Nice!_ Final shot, got it in the leg, and made it fall in the water. A fury swam up to it, the hybrid climbed on it, and the fury dropped it off near the shore where I climbed up. It charged me and I shot it, point blank, in the heart. I got showered in blood and the hybrid stumbled back. I took this opportunity to use my Piercer's alt. fire and hooked it in the gut. I then spun and flung it against the wall. I heard its bones shatter, including its skull so I assumed it was dead. I ditched my Fareye for a carbine that I found nearby. I then went car-hopping.

I went a ways on the strange vehicles when I was ambushed by drones. I started shooting them with another gun I found that I switched the carbine out for. Six shots later, all the drones were destroyed and I switched for the carbine. I kept hopping on the vehicles.

I was on a long hunk of metal when I heard a noise. It reminded me of Twinmold, a pair of gigantic insects. I got on a stable hunk of metal when I saw it. It looked like one of those redeads, just colossal. Only one though went through my head _Leviathan, Eater of Worlds._

I shook that thought away, pulled up my radio, and said, "Command, what the hell is that? Over."

The person over the line said, "Stop pulling my leg and talk normal." I wondered what the hell he was talking about when I realized _you dummy, you're a zora, get normal here_.

I took off my zora mask and spoke again, "Command, I said what the hell was that?"

"Not sure, we're getting analysts on it right away." I continued on the strange vehicles. I tried jumping from the vehicle to some scaffolding but I fell short and down. The vehicle fell shortly afterward, making a hole in the wall. I saw furies swim into this area and thought _Fuck! Get going Link._ I started climbing the scaffolding watching the furies circle like fish. I got to the top when the water stopped rushing in. I saw a hole in a building and realized that's where I need to go. I noticed all the scaffolding leading to the hole and thought _Deku? Furies? Yeah._ I got out my Deku Mask and put it on. I felt pain as my body shrunk and turned to wood. I charged a magic bubble and shot it at the furies. The bubble flew towards them and collided with the water near them. CRACK! The furies swam away and I started hopping on the water. I kept on doing that until I got to the hole in the building.

I kept moving through the building, killing redead after redead, thinking _bottom of the well all over again_. I came up to a firefight against a multitude of chimera and a four-legged mechanical thing. I took the Carbine and I started taking chimera out, pumping bullet after bullet into them. Sighting in my explosion launcher on the mech, I started sending the explosive rounds towards the side of the 4-legged machine and took it out. I pushed forward and kept the kill zone of hybrids that crossed my line of fire but the hybrids just kept coming.

Then came a low hum that grew into a deep buzzing, drones came out, a swarm of small drones and two blue drones. All of them started attacking the soldiers and me. I found another weird device that looked like the gun Hale used against the titan back in the forest. I switched out my carbine for the other gun and fired at the blue drones. I kept putting explosion after explosion into them. After 4 shots, I used the alt. fire and shot a swarm of small things that exploded upon contact with the drone. After three of those, the drone blew up. I used my Piercer on the other one, destroying the shield. I saw a hole in the shield and used my alt. fire and grabbed it. I went flying towards it, sword out and started stabbing it. 5 stabs later, it seized up and started to fall into the water. I ripped my Piercer hook out and jumped off the thing. I landed on a car, my left leg landed on the car nicely; the other went through the roof of the car and got completely sliced up.

One of the soldiers ran up to me and pulled me out of the car. "Hold still," the soldier said, "I'll get your leg fixed up ASAP." She (I assume it's a she, the voice sounded so feminine) got out a small box with a red symbol on it.

"Don't bother, I'll fix myself up. I've done it before." I said that while getting my sword out. I pointed my sword at my leg and said, "_Heal"_ in my native tongue. She and I saw my wound heal so quickly.

"How…what…" She was at a loss for words. I told her to get moving or you're going to get shot. "What are you?" she asked. I just grabbed my Piercer and motioned her to follow. She followed me for a bit. We got behind the vehicle that I found my other gun at and reloaded everything.

I started explaining. "I'm this world's salvation. The name's Link," I offered my hand to shake hands

She then said the most ludicrous thing. "My name is Zelda." …Was it? …No, it couldn't be.

* * *

**This is my first betaed chapter.**

**To my Beta: about the comment about Link using the gun that he saw hale use against the titan in the forest (210 LAARK), he doesn't know the name of that gun. The only guns he knows the name to is the Carbine, Splicer, Marksman, Wraith, Piercer, .44 Magnum, Auger Rifle Mark II, and Fareye even thought he doesn't know what a scope is called.**


	10. Zelda and the Leviathan

The Legend of Zelda: The Fall of Man

Chapter 10 Zelda and the Leviathan

I look at her in disbelief. "Please remove your helmet, Zelda." She did and it wasn't what I expected.

She had shoulder length, wavy, red hair. She also had a lot of freckles, but not too many. Astonishingly pretty eyes, with a light turquoise color. I looked at her face and thought _So it isn't the Zelda of Hyrule. Good, I thought Ganondorf may've kidnapped her_. She must have thought I was lost in my thoughts because she said, "Let's get some cover before we get shot." She put on her helmet, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to cover.

Over the radio, I heard "Sabers moving in." The Hellfire turrets then blew up and people started hobbling over the blockade. Zelda and I started to head over. I almost went over when Zelda held me back.

"Stalkers, we need a LAARK." She noticed my confused look and went to grab one. It looked exactly like the one I used against the drones earlier. She started firing explosions at the 4-legged hunks of metal, the stalkers I think. After 4 explosions, one of them made a high-pitched sound and exploded. Zelda and I advanced over the blockade and got ambushed by Hybrids behind some cars and some rubble. I didn't think as I lobbed a grenade over to the cars and annihilated half the Hybrids. Zelda took care of the others with a Carbine. We advanced over the rubble and took out more hybrids and drones, when I saw something.

It had no weapons and had no armor that I could see. It looked like a small, hunched version of the hybrids. It was also running right at Zelda and me. I got my sword ready to lop its head off when Zelda shot it. The thing then blew up, leaving a black scorch mark where it blew up and knocked everything back. I was glad Zelda took it out as I tried to think what would have happened if it was near me. There were more to come so I readied my Piercer and took down exploder after exploder after hybrid. There was eventually one hybrid left and I used my hook to snag it. It went flying towards me with the hook in its gut. It then got its head cut off by my sword, showering Zelda and I in its blood.

After killing many Hybrids, redeads, and exploders, we only had the stalkers left to deal with. I refilled my LAARK, as Zelda called it, and shot explosions at the stalkers. After many of those, they were all dead.

Another man in black came up to me and said "Sir, are you Link?" After I nodded my head, he said "I am commanded by Lieutenant Hale to guide you to the tower. So follow me." Zelda and I followed him to the tower. We were just about to enter a building when we felt thunderous footsteps. He said, "What the hell is that?" I turned around and I saw the leviathan turn the corner and punch the building.

The other two were yelling about something but I wasn't paying attention. I took off my backpack and started rummaging through my stuff, looking for one particular mask. She asked, "What are you looking for?"

I said "My giant's mask." I paused a moment and said, "Zelda, do me a favor," I found my mask and handed her my other stuff, "hold on to this for me." I then told the other one, "Lead her to the tower. I'll buy you some time." I then ran forward, where the stalkers were, and looked up at the leviathan. It then stared at me, all 6 of its eyes. It had a look of confusion on its face, probably because it has never seen something that didn't run from it. All I had was my Piercer, sword, and the Giant's mask. The thing then roared at me, covering me in spittle. I was just about ready to put my mask on when the leviathan grabbed me.

It raised me high over its head, making a look of victory. The thing then opened its mouth insanely wide and I did the only thing I could think of: I whipped my Piercer out, aimed for its arm, and shot the hook. It imbedded itself in the flesh just as the leviathan let go of me. I fell for 30 feet and then dangled there in the air. The leviathan looked surprised and swung its arm around into the building, making lose my grip on my Piercer. I went flying through the air and went through the window 10 feet from where the creature slammed its arm into the building. I looked around the room for stairs and found some when the thing pulled its arm out. There was burning wreckage and a gaping hole between me and the stairs. I knew I couldn't make that jump. So when I saw the thing get ready to punch the building again, I jumped out to the sky, donning the Giant's mask.

I felt myself growing to epic proportions and the fall felt like 20 feet instead of 300. I was now eye to eyes with the leviathan. The leviathan had surprise and a little fear written all over its face. I then punched it in the face, making it stumble back. It then grabbed my arm with both of its hands and threw me right behind it. It tried to kick me again but I rolled out of the way into the river. Almost immediately I felt little pincer-like pains all over the part of my body that was submerged and remembered the furies in the water. I then got up and searched for the leviathan. I didn't see it anywhere. Then I felt myself being lifted by crushing hands. I was then thrown into the building I was in earlier, pain racking up all over me. I recalled the fight between Twinmold and I for a split second and I realized something: when I fought Twinmold, my sword grew with me. I felt around for my sword and grabbed it. I drew it and immediately tried to decapitate it. The thing then ducked, charged at me, and grabbed me, lifting me again. It threw me in the river again, this time taking out the bridge. I got up again and saw the leviathan with a stone tower in its hand. It started swinging the tower at me, hitting me in my sword hand, making me drop my sword. It then grabbed my sword and kicked me right in the chest. I staggered back until I hit a building. The thing then pinned my sword hand to the building using my sword. It used the tower to pin my other hand to the building. With me stuck to the structure, it started punching me.

I thought I was screwed because it could easily gut me, when a big, black locus started flying by. I scanned the locus and saw Hale wielding a LAARK. He fired an explosion at the leviathan's head, distracting it. I took this opportunity to kick the thing in the leg. I then pried my hand off the tower and used that hand to pull my sword out of my other hand. I got ready to strike the leviathan when it grabbed my leg and started crushing it. The snapping of my leg bones were clear as a bell, when another explosion rocked the thing's head. It then rolled away, got up, and ran away. The locus then set down nearby where the stone tower once stood. I limped over, stumbling near the locus, and took off my Giant's Mask. I felt myself shrinking.

I approached the locus, muttering a healing spell, and I heard Hale say, "Whoa, Link. Why didn't you use that in Twin Falls or Orick?"

I replied, "The Giant's mask only works when I have absolute need of it and only in certain areas. This situation fit both criteria." I got in the locus, sat down, and said, "The leviathan is still in the area somewhere. Let's just head to the tower."

We were just about to the tower when the leviathan just came out of nowhere. Warner was saying something about breaking off course. I grabbed my sword and mask and jumped out of the locus. I felt that same growing sensation again. It then saw me and roared again. It charged at me and uppercut my gut, making me hurl all over the inside of my mask, making it dissolve. I felt the mask dissolving and thought _Oh Shit!_ I drew my sword and started hacking at the thing. I then stabbed it in the head, by now I'm 50 feet tall instead of 300. I then started climbing on the dead leviathan. I saw my Piercer stuck in the thing's arm and I ran over to get it. By the time I got to it, I was my normal height. The locus came over and landed on the chest of the leviathan.

Capelli opened the side of the locus and said, "Get in; we're heading for the tower." I got in, checking ammo for my gun. The locus took off and started for the tower. We got to the base of the tower when I saw Zelda and the other one entering the tower. We landed and I immediately started toward Zelda.

I finally got over to Zelda and said, "Thank you for holding on to my stuff." I grabbed my stuff and all of us entered the tower. We all followed Dr. Malikov to the control hub. Warner, Capelli, Hale, and I watched the entrances in case we were ambushed, while Malikov deactivated the tower.

I heard the tower power down and Malikov say, "We have done it."

The tower came back to life and I asked him what was happening. He replied, "I do not know. Something overrode the controls. One of the other towers has reactivated it."

This took me by surprise as I said, "Other towers? So there is more than one?" The next answer from Hale shocked me more.

"Dozens. Possibly hundreds."

Warner then said, "So which tower activated it?" Turning to face Malikov demanding, "WHICH TOWER, DAMMIT!"

Malikov then said with horror in his voice, "Iceland." He turned to Hale and said, "It is him, Nathan. It is Daedalus."

* * *

**To my beta:** _**(his leg was snapped not a minute before, how is he walking? Is he infected?)**_**Yes, but not to the degree that Hale is.**


	11. Holar tower

Holar Tower

**Link's POV**

"Daedalus?" I said. This was the being Saria said I needed to find to get Ganondorf.

Malikov then said, "Yes, an unexpected outcome to trying to find a cure for the virus. Why do you need to know about him?"

"I talked to the Sage of the Forest from Hyrule, we share a mind link, and she said Daedalus freed Ganondorf from his prison. If we kill Daedalus and Ganondorf, we will win this war and I can find a way home." Malikov was looking at me with concern.

**Thirteen hours later**

We are in a locus, heading to this Holar Tower, when Warner approached Hale and said, "Sir, you don't have to do this." A pause and then, "If we can get you to Grand Rapids, they might be able to do something. Plasma transfusion, stage 8 inhibitors, something. There might still be time." I looked at Hale and saw him getting more monstrous as the seconds go by.

"What happened to Shepherd could have happened to any one of us." Hale said, "It could have been me down there, he would have wanted me to stop him, no matter what it took." He got up, looked at me, and said, "Come on, Link." I got up and followed him out of the locus. I looked back and saw Capelli and Warner still in the locus. I followed Hale along a broken path. We walked up some stairs and around a broken structure when I saw a weird, pointed structure. Hale mentioned something about AAG's, whatever those are. "Link, go on ahead and clear a path. I'll provide cover." Hale said.

I said, "The last person who said that got killed themselves." I walked on ahead when I got ambushed by hybrids. I immediately took cover behind a rock and saw one vault the rock I was hiding behind. I stabbed it with the Piercer and flung it over the rock. I heard shots and the sound of chimera dying. I got out and saw hybrids, which I then reduced to blood with my primary fire. With all the hybrids dead, I motioned Hale to advance. We advanced. We went up some stairs when a ravager with a shield came towards us. I pumped chaingun rounds into the shield and busted it. It ran towards me and was about to whack me when its head blew up, covering the stairs in blood. I looked to Hale and saw him with his gun pointing where its head was.

Hale approached the weird structure, put a box on one of its "legs" and said, "Target one, charge is set."

His radio cackled, "Target one confirmed, proceed to next target." We went down some pipes, killed some chimera and drones, and came to a landing area with a stalker. I ran out there and it started shooting at me. I ran to the side and took cover. I looked through my bag for some bombchus and got out some. I readied one of them, aimed, and sent it towards the stalker. I saw it go to it and then disappear. The floor then exploded up. I scanned the area and saw Hale come out of a hole in the floor with what looked like a LAARK. He then shot explosions at the stalker. Pink bolts started flying around and I saw weird things literally clinging to the side of the building.

They kind of looked like the hybrids but they are more streamlined. They also had weapons kind of similar to Hale's magnum. Their claws were digging into the side of the building. I got my Piercer ready to fire at one of them when it hopped off the building and landed right in front of me. I heard a big whining sound nearby and knew the stalker was down. I got out from behind cover and saw dozens of these things, narrowly missing the thing's fire. I tried to shoot one on the building when it hopped to another spot. I thought _well two can play this game_. I readied my hookshot and Piercer and shot my hook at another one. I fired, it dodged, I hooked, and felt myself being drawn up to where it once was. I saw Hale fire little buzzing things at the other creatures and annihilated them. There was only one left that I was chasing. I continued this game with the new chimera. I fire, it jumps, I hook, and get drawn. I did this with it about 10 times when it landed near Hale. He then whacked it with the LAARK. It stumbled and I fired my hook from my Piercer and finally hit it. I dragged it toward me and it started flailing. I ripped my hookshot out of the wall and both the thing and I started to fall. The thing hit the ground first, bones shattering. I landed and broke my leg.

Hale came over and said, "If the situation wasn't so serious, I would be laughing. Watching you chase that slipskull was entertaining."

I said "Slipskulls?"

"A variation of chimera," Hale said, "used for recon and sneaky guards. I last saw them in Britain. This makes me wonder what else we'll see." He looked at my leg and said, "That looks bad. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I healed my leg. "We gotta move on." Hale picked up both of its guns. We pushed forward, painting the walls blood red with chimera, and we grouped up with Capelli and Warner.

Hale said "All charges are a-go"

A voice said, "OK, detonate on my mark. 3...2...1...Mark." When the voice said that, Warner did something and there were explosions in the distance. Then there was a low, humming sound and someone yelled, "DRONES!" there was the sound of gunfire and then the same voice said, "Damn, we got incoming!" there was the unmistakable growl of hybrids. I used a gun nearby with a circular thing like the Wraith attached to it. I shot it at them and a small explosion rocked them. I instantly liked this gun. I started using it against the ones with the shields and it busted them. I accidentally hit the lower trigger and it sent a fireball out. It started to flare, causing the chimera to burn and making the place smelled surprisingly like cured cucoo.

I used that quite alot and then I said, "Wow, look at 'em run." We chased after them and I switched to my Piercer and started deploying my hook and grabbing them. They would be dragged toward me; I would decapitate them, and then repeat. I continued like that until this big drone came out. I switched to the fireball launcher and started shooting explosions after it. I ran out of stuff for the launcher and then the others got it. I ditched the fireball launcher and then we advanced. We came to a room with redead eggs around and then they started to hatch. The redeads came charging at us. I grabbed a nearby splicer and hooked my way up out of there reach. I used the splicer to shoot the blades at the redeads. The blades would gore them up, sever their limbs, and shoot blood everywhere. This lasted for 5 minutes and then the doors shut. We then went down a lift and Daedalus talked to me. _Look through my eyes, Nathan. This is the future their kind will see. And soon, Link, all will be revealed_. I assumed that was said to Hale also.

There were stalkers and titans everywhere. We pushed our way through the wreckage and the carnage. Finally we had a reprieve and then one of the soldiers got ravaged by an unseen force. I immediately got out and used my lens of truth and saw chameleons. I unloaded chaingun rounds into them. We rounded the corner and saw a titan. There was also chimera lining the rocks around the titan. The team pulled back, not wanting to be reduced to a bloody pulp. I said, "I'm going to go around and take out the hybrids. While the titan is distracted, take it out." I said this while giving Hale my stuff.

Capelli then said, "How are you going to take them out without us distracting the titan?" I told him I would be too fast. I got my Piercer, hookshot, and sword ready. I started to traverse up the rocks and started toward the hybrids, barely avoiding titan fire. I started avoiding their fire along with the titan's. I started decapitating hybrids and the ones I didn't chop; I would whack them off the cliffside and hear them scream as they imploded on the rocks below. I finally got all of them dead and then I readied my Piercer and hooked the titan. As soon as I hooked the titan, it caught aflame. I guessed the others did their job and I would pay the price for ordering them around. It exploded 5 feet away from me. I got sent flying into the rocks, charring my skin and nearly breaking all my bones. I was barely able to keep conscious. I finally lost consciousness when Hale and the others came toward me.

Hale's POV

"I'll be too fast." said Link as he used his Piercer to hook on the cliff side. The titan then turned its fire toward Link, traversing around the rocks. My group then went out and started blazing away at the titan. About 3 minutes later, all the hybrids dotting the rocks were eliminated. I saw Link aiming his Piercer to hook the titan. He hooked it just as Capelli's Wraith fire ignited the titan. I knew what was going to happen as soon as the titan's flesh was hooked. Link got pulled to the titan, it blew up, and Link went flying to the rocks. My team went rushing to him. His legs were reduced to sacs of flesh and his whole front was charred. He slumped to the ground and I saw he was holding a bottle with what looked like a big firefly inside. When Link fell into unconsciousness, the bottle struck a rock, shattering it, and letting the bug fly out.

It started to speak to me like Daedalus, but this voice didn't sound foreboding like his, it had the sweet innocence of a child. _Where am I? Who are you people?_

I was taken aback by this strange bug and answered, "What are **you**?" It spoke into my mind again. _I am a fairy. Who am I supposed to heal?_ I gestured over to Link and it brightened a little, as in surprise. It went over to him and said _I can heal his bones, but not his burns and if I try to eliminate the infection inside him also, I'll die. I hope he can deal with them himself._ It then started to fly around Link, putting structure back in his flesh.

Capelli said, "What is the bug doing?" I relayed what the fairy said to me. He would have retorted but Link started to stir. He finally opened his eyes and scanned the area. The fairy then flew south and said to me: _There is another fairy in the structure somewhere if one of you needs her._

Link then murmured, "What about the Great Fairy? You need to see her, right?" The fairy made some motions and then left. Link then drew his sword, made a circle around him, and started chanting. He got surrounded by sparkling light and I saw his burns healing. When the burns were gone, as far as I can tell, the light dissipated and Link appeared better. He said, "We should get moving. The mission is Daedalus." We pressed to the tower and came across a big hole in our way. There was a screeching noise coming up out of the hole and I said, "Oh shit." We got back just as a drake came out of the hole. This one looked like a more heavily armored version of the one in station Genesis. When that one had no weapon, this one had what looked like arc chargers, two of them. It flew at us, spraying electricity around us, almost frying Capelli. I backed up to a LAARK ammo dump and refilled my LAARK. I kept firing rockets at it and it dodged them. This was pissing me right the fuck off. I launched some shredders and those decimated its armor. I launched a rocket at the stunned chimera and it got blown to bits, showering the team in guts and bones. I ran over and picked up an arc charger and so did Capelli. There was a humming sound near the hole and we all approached it.

Link looked down into the hole and saw something. It must have freaked him out because he ran back. I looked down into the hole and saw dozens upon dozens of hybrids and ravagers. I heard a big "look out!" and then a big ball of rock zoomed right past us and into the hole with the chimera. With the spikes coming out of him, he gored up the hybrids. Then there were only ravagers left. He transformed back to his former self and brought out what looked like big mice and set them on the ground. The mice ran forward and exploded upon contact with the shields. He kept on doing this until all the shields were busted. By this time, the elevator reached the top and Link said to us, "And you guys can't shoot them?" this made me bring out the arc charger that I picked up earlier and started shooting at the remaining ravagers. Capelli and Warner did the same and we killed them all.

I said, "Ok, everyone on the elevator." Link was looking around and I said, "Link, you're on the elevator." He acknowledged me as the others were getting on the elevator. The lift then started going down and I said, "I want fresh clips on every weapon. No one breaks off without authorization. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Link's POV

Hale said, "Ok, everyone on the elevator." I was looking around and he said, "Link, you're on the elevator." I acknowledged him as the others were getting on the elevator. The lift then started going down and he said, "I want fresh clips on every weapon. No one breaks off without authorization. Got it?" The others and I nodded. I refilled my Piercer and checked the Splicer I had: 12 blades. The elevator finally stopped and we entered a hallway.

Suddenly, a mark appeared on my hand. It was the Triforce of Courage. I stopped everyone, "Stop!" Everyone did.

Warner said, "What's wrong." I looked at my hand; the Triforce kept glowing brighter.

"Ganondorf is nearby, the Triforce is telling me." They looked at me ludicrously. "Ganondorf posses a very powerful artifact called the Triforce of Power. I have the Triforce of Courage. Someone else in my homeland has the Triforce of Wisdom. Each piece glows in resonance to another. He's nearby." We entered an atrium and Daedalus said _you're half right_. I moved forward and I screamed, spinning slowly around so I was saying this everywhere, "YOU COWARD, GANONDORF. COMEOUT AND FACE ME!" I heard Hale muttering something and I turned around, just as a tentacle stabbed me. It was painful; hot, searing pain pulsing through my body. I saw a large, brown, mass of flesh with a face sticking out of it. It had 5 tentacles, plus the one going through me. I could just barely see a scorpion tail. "What are you?" I said to the monster. It spoke to me in my mind my name is Daedalus, the architect of the human race's evolution. My only thought for a split-second was _WHAT THE FUCK! _I thought Daedalus would be like an old, wise man; not this monster.

It raised its other tentacle to strike me when there was the sound of gunfire and Daedalus screamed. It sounded very high-pitched, much like the skull kid's. Daedalus threw me to the group and I shot the Piercer hook in its flesh. This was a bad idea because Daedalus started flying away from the group.

I heard them scream various names at me. Hale said, "Link!" Capelli and Warner said, "Kid!" I was soaring on Daedalus, up and up with a hole in my gut. After another 30 seconds, we came to a spot with stairs leading to a familiar room, a room that looked a lot like Ganondorf's room at the top of his castle. He went inside and a door shut, preventing my escape if I survived. The room had an organ, stained glassed windows, and something trapped in a purple force field. He entered and I looked deeper and I saw the one girl I thought I would never see again.

Navi.

I let go of my Piercer and dropped in the center of the room. Ganondorf was playing that foreboding tune again. Did he think I could fight him with a hole in my gut?

I heard him say, "Daedalus, you weren't supposed to harm him. I need to take it from him alive. If he dies, it goes to the next worthy individual." He turned around and waved his hand. I felt the searing pain going away. I didn't realize that I was blocking it until it was removed. I looked at my wound and saw it heal before my eyes. He turned to Daedalus and said, "Eliminate the others, they will come for Link." Daedalus then left. Ganondorf approached me and said, "Now we can do this two ways: 1) You can give me the Triforce of Courage; 2) I'll chain you up and I'll take it from your body."

I got up and drew my sword, saying "Never! I'll kill you, free Navi, and return home with the Triforces of Power and Courage."

Ganondorf smirked, "A fight you want is a fight you'll get." He floated up in the air, laughing the same laugh he laughed when he killed Hawthorne. I backed up, thinking he was going to punch the ground and make a drop-off. Instead, he balled his hands together and made a scythe with a chimeran skull on the bottom. "Now, we fight blade to blade." He said as he charged at me. I rolled forward and blocked the downward slice he made. The blade missed me by inches as I put all the strength I can muster into pushing the scythe back. I got the scythe away from me and I spun around lightning quick and tried to decapitate Ganondorf. I thought _a mortal spin, gotta remember that._ He made the scythe glow again and the blade end swiveled and stuck straight. He charged forward again and jumped above me. I saw Ganondorf coming down at me, blade forward. I jumped out of the way and the scythe imbedded itself in the floor. I smiled in victory and charged at him. I would have sliced him in half but I was stopped by **another scythe**, the first one still in the floor. I strained to kill him but he kicked me and I got sent towards the organ, smashing it. He pulled his other scythe out of the floor and started wielding it. I thought _oh fuck_.

Ganondorf started spinning, pulling pieces of the organ into a vortex forming above him. I tried to not get sucked in, which failed. I got bombarded by pieces of organ. He finally stopped spinning and everything in the vortex settled in the middle of the room. I got buried under crushing rubble. Ganondorf pulled me out and stabbed me with the straight-pointed scythe. There's that searing pain in my shoulder again. I stared into those brimstone eyes and knew I was screwed.

There was thudding against the door and I heard a muffled voice, "Link, you in there? This is Hale." Ganondorf yelled and threw me against the wall, hitting my head. My vision was blacking out for the second time today. There was the sound of an explosion and the door exploded. I saw Hale wielding what I think was a Wraith and Capelli. I saw Ganondorf brandishing those scythes of his and then I blacked out.

**A/N: F**k it, I'm uploading these chapters without a beta. Sorry for gramatical errors. I also wrote these next chapters a couple years ago, so this series may be discontinued.**


	12. How He Got Here

Loz fom 12

How he got here.

**Hale's POV**

My squad went down the elevator and I told everybody to check their weapons. We got down to the bottom and entered an arched hallway. When we almost got past this hallway, I noticed a glow coming from Link's hand. He told everyone to stop. Warner asked him, "What's wrong?"

He said something about a triforce and ran out into the room screaming, "YOU COWARD, GANONDORF. COMEOUT AND FACE ME!" We noticed Daedalus right behind him and readied our weapons. He turned around and got stabbed by Daedalus. He said _I am Daedalus, the architect of the human race's evolution._ He threw Link right at us. We opened fire and it screamed. I guess Link still wanted to fight with a mortal injury because he fired the Piercer hook right at Daedalus. When the hook got imbedded in Daedalus' flesh, he started hovering away, taking Link with him.

I ran out and screamed; "Link!" the others came out and screamed something too. Daedalus soared away from us. When he left, I said, "The mission is still Daedalus." We pressed forward, turning various chimera to blood. We came to a room with cylinders filled with people, making the floors and ceiling.

Warner said, "Oh God, they're still alive."

I said, "There's nothing we can do for them." I pointed ahead and said, "There's an elevator. If we go up it, we could find Daedalus or Link." We went in there and went up. After awhile, we saw a hallway that looked like a mix between chimeran architecture and middle ages architecture. It was lined with metal and instead of aesthetic lights; there were torches of blue flame. This was weird because chimera were extremely vulnerable to heat. I reached out to grab a torch and the flames brushed me. It was super cold, and still gave off light like regular fire. I held out the torch in front of me and said, "Come on and grab a torch. The flames are very cold." The others grabbed a torch.

We pressed forward, strangely coming across no chimera at all, and Capelli said, "Man, these creatures get weirder by the minute. I mean, they use eye-like lights, and then suddenly use torches with cold flame? They are unpredictable."

I replied, "These torches could be the work of Ganondorf. I wonder how much of this war he influenced." Then we got attacked by Grey Jacks. These tall, thin chimera I last saw in Britain also. I've seen many soldiers get killed by their claws. We opened fire and reduced them to a mushy mess.

We got farther and the torches stopped dotting the walls. At that point, we heard music, foreboding music that sent chills through my body and gave me a sense of hopelessness. We kept going until the torches we had went out. We were trapped there in darkness until we turned our lights on. We were attacked by ravagers and steelheads. Capelli and Warner opened fire while I threw a grenade. The grenade killed a steelhead that rushed forward and busted some ravager shields. I let loose with a Carbine and killed some more creatures. After some gunfire, the ravagers were dead and after some more, the steelheads were down. I went forward and picked up an Auger Mark II. We saw on the other side of the carnage, a door. This door made of stone was weird in a place of metal. I approached the door and it dissolved. Capelli, Warner, and I went through and came across a chasm. I looked down and saw the room where Link was taken away. There were stairs to our left that we would have went up, but we saw Daedalus leave from the top of the staircase.

Daedalus saw us and said _you will either adjust to our new world or die. Make your choice._

I responded to this by saying, "FUCK YOU!" We all shot at it when it went down below us. The staircase started to rumble and then collapse. We ran up the stairs, but the collapsing action was catching up to us. Capelli and I got to the top and into another hallway. I looked back and Warner was still catching up. He tried to jump the last of the way, but he almost made it. His feet scuffled on the edge and he slipped down. He was hanging on the edge by two hands, I think he let go of his gun and let it fall down the chasm.

He said to us, "Tell my family I love 'em. I love 'em and will watch over them in their hearts." He then lost his grip and fell down the chasm. I ran to the edge and looked over it and saw Warner falling, falling, and finally breaking over the rubble, covering it like hot fudge on a sundae.

I got up and turned to Capelli. He said, "There's nothing we can do for him." He was right. We continued down the hallway and came to a door similar in design. We stepped forward, but it didn't dissolve like the other door.

We heard commotion on the other side. It sounded like energy gathering, then the sound of clanging metal, then swirling winds, which was unusual because we were inside. We started trying to lift the door, with no success. I started pounding on the door in frustration. I said, "Link, you in there? This is Hale." I heard a yell and the sound of something hitting the wall inside. "Capelli," I said, "get some explosives." He handed me all of his grenades and 3 packs of C4. I pulled the grenades and detonated the C4. The door busted so I guess it wasn't strong.

We entered to a sight that could've been taken out of a storybook. The villain, Ganondorf, was standing there with what looked like a scythe and a spear. The hero, Link, was bruised and battered in the corner of the room. Up in what looked like a translucent pinkish crystal was a fairy, I think. The room was destroyed, rubble everywhere, holes in the walls that looked like the remains of windows and the remains of an elegant organ at the back wall.

I said to Ganondorf, "So, Link says you came from his world. How did you get here and how long have you influenced this war?"

He said, "When the seven sages banished me in that alternate timeline, they tried to send me to the Evil Realm. Well, all beings have faults; they sent me to the wrong realm. I was sent here instead of the Evil realm, which is similar to your concept of hell. And I have only been here for about 7 suns." I think he meant a week. Ganondorf then readied his scythe and threw the spear at my feet. "Now I shall see how you worthless creatures can fight without your failsafe." I think he meant my guns. I grabbed my guns and gave them to Capelli.

"Hold on to them for me." I said to Capelli. I went forward and grabbed the spear. I got readied to fight when Ganondorf raised a finger.

"I can't have your ally help you. This is a duel. I'll try not to use my magic." There was a gust of wind and Capelli was blown out of the room. A wall of blue flame appeared where the door was. I brandished the spear and he brandished his scythe. We stood there, staring at each other. Ganondorf made the first move, charging at me. He tried to swing down and slice me in half, but I sidestepped it and tried to stab him. He swung around his scythe and kicked me in the head and sent me sprawling on the ground. I got up, feeling a broken jaw, which healed quickly. I tried to stab him, but he blocked it. I tried to slip around it, but he sidestepped. I fell forward and then felt a searing pain as the scythe buried itself in my shoulder. I was lifted up and saw the hate in his eyes. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and then I was thrown to the edge, near the flame.

Ganondorf walked forward and said, "So, if this is how weak humans are, you should all be put out of your misery." He raised his scythe again to kill me when a sword suddenly came out of his gut. I saw Link behind Ganondorf, with his hands on the hilt of the sword. "The Hero of Time, I forgot 'bout you." said Ganondorf. Link then pulled the sword out and Ganondorf collapsed. The flames disappeared and Capelli came forward. Link then went back to the ruins of a majestic organ. I looked over and I saw the crystal come down and disappear. The fairy came to Link and started circling him.

Link then said, "Navi, there's someone who may need you. His name is Nathan; he's a lot like me." They came to me and the Fairy spoke to me. _Hi, I'm Navi, you must be Nathan. Hold still and I'll heal your wounds._

"Navi, I don't need it. Do you know where Daedalus is?" I said this while getting up and taking my guns back from Capelli. _Who is Daedalus, The tentacle-brain?_ "Yes, that is Daedalus." We all walked out of the room. We went down the hallway and came to the chasm. This was a situation because we had no way down.

Link then backtracked. We followed him back to the room with Ganondorf's body. Link went to the pieces of organ and said, "Does anyone have something to set this rubble on fire?" I went forward and gave him a match. He looked at it strangely.

I said, "It ignites when you rub the red end against something rough." He nodded and moved the rubble to the windows. He struck the match and lit the stuff on fire.

He said, "Call for transport." I nodded.

I got my radio out and said, "Echo One to Command, we need transport. We're stuck near the top of the tower near the glow. There were stairs we climbed and they collapsed. We checked for elevators up here and there aren't any."

"Negative, there are still stalkers and titans out there. We can't get to the tower if they're still out there." Oh fuck, we're stuck here.

I turned to the others and said, "We're stuck here. There are anti-aircraft weapons down on the field." Link had another look of confusion on his face. "Titans and stalkers, Link."

He said, "I could've traversed down the tower and took them out, but Daedalus still has my Piercer." Then Daedalus spoke _Ganondorf, are the humans up there?_ When Ganondorf didn't respond, he spoke again _Ganondorf? Well, I guess they are._ What a coinci-fucking-dence. I guess as soon as Daedalus comes, Link can get his Piercer. I saw Link beaming, readying his sword and a Splicer. Why he didn't use that against Ganondorf, I don't know. Capelli looked confused.

I told him, "Daedalus is coming up, get ready." He readied his Wraith and went by the door. We were just standing there, in the room, when Daedalus spoke _Hale, why do you think of me as your enemy? We could be unstoppable, indestructible, and immortal!_ Those propositions sound fascinating, but I would never betray my country or kind to anything. "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU," I yelled to the air, hoping Daedalus would hear. "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" _If you won't join me willingly, I'll make you._ I felt pain in my head, like the crushing of a skull in a titan's grasp. I grasped my head, psychologically hoping the pain will stop. The pain was great enough to send me to my knees. The only pain that comes close to this is the Kraken's roar, painful and no way to stop it. _You will bend to my will._ I barely heard footsteps coming over to me.

"Navi, do something." someone said, I assume Link. I heard a voice in my head. _Calm down, I can help with the pain._ I felt the pain go away, a bit. I didn't have to hold my head anymore and I tried to focus. I got my carbine ready to shoot. All of a sudden; Daedalus entered the room, floated right to me and stabbed me in the gut.

I gasped, "Shep...Shepard!" He said _If you knew what was coming, you wouldn't have fought. Such a waste,_ I heard this as I was slipping into unconsciousness; _you could have been so much more._ I heard that last and my vision faded into black.


	13. 5 Weeks Later

5 weeks later

**Capelli's POV**

Malikov said he could try to cure the LT. He was also working with Link's blood for some reason. He's always asking me to bring him dead chimera. I asked him once what he was doing. He ranted on and on about how Link's blood could be the cure to the virus. 4 weeks after Iceland, Link started to stir. I remember it like it was only a week ago.

**Link's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open a little, shutting them after a bright light. I opened them again. This time, it wasn't as bright. I look around. I was in a room with walls made of fabrics. There was stuff everywhere, and about 5 beds. One has Hale resting on it, stuff hooked up to him. The other beds were blank. Near the back was Dr. Malikov hunched over something. I expected Navi to wake me up, but she wasn't there.

I got up and walked over to Malikov and said, "Where am I?"

He fidgeted and said, "Whoa, you scared me. You are in a tent. What do you remember?" I went on about everything from Hyrule up to Hale being stabbed by Daedalus. He said, "Well, when Capelli comes back, he can fill in for you. Right now, I need another sample of your blood. I am using it for an Inhibitor series. I asked him where Capelli went, when he walked into the tent with a dead chimera, handling my Piercer.

I turned to Capelli and said, "What happened after Iceland?"

Capelli looked grim. "Well, the fleet rolled over bases across the land. They dug up towers we didn't even know about."

I said, "Wait, they dug up the towers? I thought they built them?"

Malikov then said, "The chimera were here millions of years before us. They left for unknown reasons." he paused and then said; "If you'll excuse me, Link, I need another sample of your blood." he came forward with a strange device. "Don't worry, it's just a needle. It'll hurt for a moment." he then shot the needle into my arm. It felt a little strange.

I asked Capelli, "I remember everything in Iceland up to when Daedalus entered the room and stabbed Hale. What happened next?"

"After Daedalus stabbed Hale," Capelli said, "you ran forward and ripped your Piercer out of Daedalus. Your little friend went to Hale's aid. I think it was Navi. She tried to do something, but I don't think it worked. Daedalus went over, wrapped Navi in its tentacles, and tried to crush her. You ran over with your sword and severed the tentacle. I went over to the LT's aid." I had a look of confusion and he said "Hale is the LT. It's his title." He paused and then continued. "I tried to stop the bleeding on Hale, but you came over and touched him with your sword. Instantly, his wound started to close. I expected him to wake, but he didn't. You went back to Navi and tried to comfort her. Daedalus charged me and I had to fight. I used my Wraith and pumped lead into it. It left which was weird, but when have these things did normal? I went to you and you were crying. You looked like you were mourning for your friend. You said, 'I think"-

I interrupted him. "she's dying." The memories came crashing in like the moon would have into Terminia.

**Flashback from Link's POV**

"I think she's dying." I said, with tears streaming from my eyes. Capelli was here. Navi said _Link, I…I…am sorry…for leaving._ I asked, "Why? Why did you leave me?" _The…Great Fairy…a…asked…me to. Said you…needed to save…Term…in…ia._ I was shocked. This means that she knew that Terminia needed a hero. I have now a hatred for the Great Fairy. "I'll heal you." I said, drawing my sword. _No, you need… to save…this…world too. The Great…Fairy…commands._ I said, "FUCK THE GREAT FAIRY!" She then floated away. I just knelt there; having my hands cupped like Navi was still there. "Navi? Where are you going?" _I'm dying. I'll see you in the next world. Goodbye, Link._ "Wait," I said, "come back to me."

Capelli said, "I may not know a lot about fairies, but she's gone. Nothing can bring back the dead." He helped me up.

I readied my Piercer and said, "You're right, mourning won't bring her back." Capelli and I went over to Hale's comatose body. "Well, what do we do with him?"

"We take him with us." Capelli said. "The real question is: how do we get down?" I walked out of the room; Capelli followed me, carrying Hale. We came to a drop-off. He said, "This is where Warner died." I noticed the entrance to the tower down at the bottom of the drop-off. I readied my Piercer and hookshot. I aimed the Piercer and shot the hook in the wall. I was drawn over there and I clung to the side. I was about to aim my hookshot when something crossed my field of vision. I saw Capelli aiming a carbine, probably Hale's, at something near me. I glanced over and saw a slipskull. It was aiming something at me, so I fired my hookshot back to Capelli. The bolts fired at me followed me across the chasm and tore a hole in my clothing. I dropped near Capelli, readied my Splicer (which I should've used against Daedalus), and shot a blade at the thing. It let go of the wall and fell down the chasm. I got up and gave my weapons to Capelli. He said, "What are you doing?" I ignored him.

I asked him, "Can you use my Piercer and hookshot?" He said that he could learn. I gave a quick demo of them and then said, "Use them and traverse down this chasm. I'll meet you down at the bottom." He asked about my way down. I said, "I have my ways." I walked to the edge. I saw Capelli aim a carbine to a spot behind me. I turned around, just as bolts from a slipskull got me in the leg. I then fell down the chasm.

I heard Capelli scream my name as I fell, and fell, and fell. I expected my bones to snap, my skin to break, and to die. Instead, I landed on a soft mass: Daedalus. I sort of bounce off him and land on the hard floor, breaking my leg. I healed my leg, while looking up to see Capelli traversing down the chasm. Daedalus then turned to me and spoke to me. _Link, what a surprise, I though I could leave you up there to starve. Did you try to commit suicide?_ I didn't want to admit it but I did. It just didn't work. I drew my sword and said, "You killed Navi. DIE!" I charged him and found myself in a mass of tentacles. Daedalus maneuvered around my sword strikes and somehow impaled me, again. The excruciating pain came back. Unlike last time, I felt myself drifting into unconscious for the third time. I noticed Capelli land nearby and open fire with my Piercer before I slip out.

**Present, Link's POV**

"That's all I remember. How did all three of us get out of the tower?" I said, finishing up the flashback.

Capelli said, "I had some rope on me, so I tied Hale to my back and used your devices to skedaddle down the chasm. After that, I tried to eliminate Daedalus. He floated up to where we were. I would've chased after him, but I saw you out cold. With 2 People, I had a hard time escaping. I made it all the way back beyond the safe zone, a couple miles away. I flagged down a VTOL and it brought us all here to Louisiana. I was deployed for missions, but I always returned here because here is where my squad is." He paused, looked over at Hale, and said, "Now, all that's left is for the LT to wake."

About 4 days passed before we got a call from command, it said that the fleet was moving south, towards Mexico. Capelli kept bringing in chimera and Malikov kept experimenting with my blood. Three days later, Hale woke up. Malikov mixed my blood with a Ravager's and injected it into Hale. He woke up immediately and tried to get up.

Malikov said, "Nathan, let me help you." Hale got up and Malikov said, "How are you feeling Nathan?"

He said, "Mostly human."

Malikov said with uncertainty, "When you were brought here, the virus progressed too far. I made varying inhibitors to try and slow the virus, but now;" he sighed and said, "I'm so sorry, Nathan." I guess with my natural semi-immunity injected into him, he's still dead. He asked how long he had and Malikov responded, "three hours, if we're lucky."

Hale looked around and made eye contact with both of us. He looked like he did back in Iceland, but his eyes we're completely gold, like someone removed his natural eyes and put gold ones in. He said, "Link, what happened after Daedalus arrived?" I recounted my past flashback up to me getting stabbed. Capelli took over for after Iceland. Hale took this all in and said, "Did the perimeter hold up?"

Capelli said, "The perimeter? The perimeter's gone. All we have left is the Baton Rogue protection camp. 3 million people who haven't seen a supply truck in weeks." Whoa, 3 million people. I think that's more than the population of Hyrule and Terminia combined. "If we don't act now, it's only a matter of time before they starve to death, or worse." We all got up. "So, are you gonna make you're last hour count? 'Cause if not, I'd like to know in advance." Hale had a look of vengeance on his face

"Let's go."

We all walked out of the tent, leaving Malikov behind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malikov put a needle of some black stuff into his arm. I went to stop him, but he already slumped to the ground. I tried to save him, but he already breathed his last breath. A note fell out of his hand. I read it.

**I can't deny that I created Daedalus. I can't deny that he left me alive so he can checkmate the human race. I can deny that I will live to see him complete his plan. He left Hale and me alive in Station Genesis so I can see firsthand the fate of humanity. So, I will deny him the satisfaction of making the maker meet his uncontrolled fate. I will take my own life. So to Link, Capelli, or Hale, destroy Daedalus and turn this fate around. Respect an old man's wish.**

**Sincerely,**

**Fydor Malikov**

**P.S. Link's blood is a very strong inhibitor. Use it well.**

I was full of regret, another life that I couldn't save. I pocketed this note and left the tent. I thought of the last part, how my blood is an 'inhibitor' to this disease. I noticed a carbine and picked it up. I caught up with Hale and Capelli and showed them this note. Capelli ran back to the tent and came out with needles. He put them in his bag and came back. "These are the Omega inhibitors that Malikov made with Link's blood." He fumbled with his radio and said, "Command, have you located Major Blake?"

The radio on Capelli said, "There's no response on any channels, we have to assume the package is in the open." Hale and I asked simultaneously what the package was. Capelli called it a "Fission bomb", whatever that was. We came to a big house that looked like the house at Romani ranch. There were chimera patrolling around it. Capelli and I went forward and distracted them while Hale took them out with a Fareye. Eventually, we entered the house and cleaned it out. We got to the top of the house and there was a hole in the roof. I looked out and saw a dozen or so chimera coming from the woods. I told the others about them and Hale went forward and tried to snipe them. I went downstairs with Capelli and took out any chimera that entered the house. A couple of hybrids entered and Capelli pumped lead into them, I was doing the same, splattering the walls red with blood. The ravagers outside were falling by Hale. One of the steelheads came charging to me. I tried to ready my sword in time, but it whacked me right across the face. It subjected itself to the Piercer and was reduced to a corpse in seconds. I grabbed its gun and we eliminated the other chimera in about a minute.

I said, "Thanks."

He said, "No problem." We heard big footsteps on the other side of the house and I immediately thought of a leviathan. Capelli and I went around and saw a monstrosity. It was bipedal, with no arms, and had a gaping mouth that had metal on the sides. It had 6 eyes and red skin. I ran into the house and so did Capelli. I ran up the stairs too where Hale was.

Hale said, "What is it?" I just started looking around for some explosives. I noticed a LAARK but I didn't see ammo for it.

Capelli came in and said, "A marauder. We gotta lay low." He looked at me and said, "You got a plan?"

"Yeah, a risky one, but with no explosives it's my only plan." I told them my plan.

Hale said, "We could just shoot at it. We can wear it down." I approved, took my Piercer, and ran out on the roof. By now, the thing, a marauder, was by the forest on the side of the house. I got up right on the opposite side and waited for the opportune moment. It bent low to inspect the house, I took that chance to draw my sword and jump on the marauder's back. It started bucking like a horse, so I held on for dear life. I grabbed on some tubes running from its mouth to what looked like a gun. They started to burn my hands and I drove my sword into its neck. It really started thrashing around now. I waited for me, its neck, and the house to be lined up right. The time came and I let loose with my Piercer, hooking deep within the house, dragging me and my sword and in turn, slitting its throat. It stumbled around; spray-painting the house red everywhere and finally fell into a fury-infested river. I saw buildings on the other side of the carcass.

I yelled to the others, "It is dead, come on out." A moment later, Hale and Capelli came out and saw the house drenched in blood. We climbed on the corpse to get to the buildings on the other side. We went through the buildings, Capelli picking up what he called a 'shotgun', and made it to another river. I looked to my left and saw three titans on a big boat. We advance to a nearby bridge when one of the titans started shooting at us. We darted across the bridge and one of their shots hit a support under the bridge and made it tip. Capelli was ahead of Hale and I so he just sprinted and made it across. Hale grabbed on to the railing and using that to prevent falling in, made it across. I didn't have the luxury of grabbing on to the railing so I slid right into the water. Fortunately, there weren't any furies insight but I knew they were there so I donned the Zora mask and felt myself transform. I went to get back on the bridge but it collapsed. I looked around for something to climb when I saw a fury swimming right at me. Like in Chicago 5 weeks ago, I braced myself for it. I heard Hale yelling something but I just stared right at the fury. It grabbed me and I grabbed its neck and snapped it. I looked and I saw a spot to climb right on the boat. I swam right for it and climbed up. I got my Piercer out and started making my way up. I searched the rooms, taking note of a Carbine, and went up some stairs. I took out the hybrids up there and searched the rooms. There was nothing except a small, black cylinder. I went up to the roof and let loose on the titans. One of them turned and fired at me so I deployed my hook and buried it right in its chest. My gun started to pull me to it so I readied my sword and stabbed it right in the throat. It started to writhe and flail until it crashed into the other titans, making its gunfire strike it in the back. I saw the titan I was on catch aflame so I ripped my sword out and ran for cover, just as it exploded and took out some of the boat with it. I started firing bullets from my Piercer right at its neck and decapitated it that way. The headless body stumbled around and fell in the river, staining it red. Seeing no other titans around, I went across the boat and met up with the squad. I followed them to a big, round chunk of metal.

Hale said to me, "Take some others and form a perimeter, don't let anything near the bomb." I grabbed two others and spread us out. We were then ambushed by ravagers and a drake.

"Focus your attention on the ravagers," I said to the others and I opened fire on the drake. It flew around, some sort of energy coming out of its hands arcing across the street. In 30 seconds, it was just me against a drake and some ravagers. I hooked the drake and it flew up in the air, taking me with it. It started wobbling and then it spoke. _Link, this is Daedalus. I have the other triforce pieces. Ganondorf is with me and so is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Come to my ship and I'll send you home._ The drake and I started falling from about a mile up. I got above the drake so it would hit the ground first. We then hit a car and completely destroyed the area. I assumed it was dead. The ravagers turned to me and started firing at me. I did a spin attack and deflected the energy bolts. This fazed them so I readied a bombchu and let it off near one of the ravagers. It busted the shield and I went forward to kill it. It had something on its arm, but I thought it was armor. I went to decapitate it but it was blocked. Blocked with a short sword that extended from its arm. I heard gunfire all around me, but I was both trying to kill this ravager and trying to study this new weapon. It simply was an arm mounted sword. It then grabbed my throat and started choking me. I used my other arm to try to reach my Piercer and I stabbed the hook into its head. It immediately let go of me and slumped to the ground with the dead ravager. The gunfire ceased and Hale came over to me.

"Come on, Link. Command says we have to find Major Blake." He helped me up.

I ripped the hook out of the ravager's head, turned to Hale, and said, "This war is drawing to a close. We need to get to Daedalus' ship." Everything went silent so I guess everyone heard me.

"What do you mean?"

I went to a wrecked hunk of metal, sat down, and said, "Those who want to listen get over here." Everyone came over. I continued, "Daedalus has an ally, Ganondorf." Some people gasped and Capelli looked grim. "Ganondorf has a piece of a very powerful artifact: the Triforce." I took off my gloves and showed them my Triforce mark. "I have another piece of the Triforce and someone from my land has the last piece. When joined, those with a balanced heart can have one wish come true. I guess that the bearer of the last piece, the Triforce of wisdom, was both taken from my land and brought here; or they gave it up and someone here was chosen as the bearer."

I heard someone say, "I think it's the second one."

I looked at him ludicrous and said, "You mean someone here was chosen to be a bearer?"

The person said, "Yeah, back when she and I were in Chicago 5 weeks ago, she met a person that stabbed an attack drone and mangled his leg when he jumped off the drone and landed on a car. She went over to offer him assistance but he said some gibberish and his wounds started to heal. She showed him around the battlefield and they took out all the enemies. When the Leviathan showed up, the person gave her his bag and went out to fight the monster. We left and I guided her to the tower, taking out chimera in the process. I almost died when we were ambushed by hunter drones. After the drones, she complained about a pain on her right hand. She took off her glove and we saw the same symbol on her hand that you showed us. We entered the tower later and she said to me afterwards 'whenever I was near Link, the pain in my hand would come back.'." I was searching my memories for this event and then it dawned on me who the person was:

Zelda, the beautiful lady I met in Chicago.


	14. Link's Anger

Link's Anger

**A/N: This chapter has minor torture and implied adult content, don't like it, then don't read it**

**Hale's POV**

His tale sounded very ridiculous, but with the evidence I met back in Holar tower, I think it's true. With only three hours to live, I'm willing to do anything to win this war. I took Link and some soldiers with me and we're going off to find Major Blake. We traversed up to the underside of an overpass and walked across. We got to the other side and our passage was blocked by grim eggs. I told my group to destroy the eggs. Link went up to one of the eggs, drew his sword, and sliced the eggs open when he spun around. There were fully developed grims in the sacs, which made me glad that we eliminated them. Link then grabbed a couple grims and threw them into the river. We all followed suit. We got around that spot, went up some stairs, and came to a road. We saw a marauder in the distance. Link readied his Piercer when we heard a voice.

"Get down here, guys." We looked and saw Major Blake and his group down in a gully. We skedaddled down the side, just in time because I looked back up and saw the marauder walk by. He said, "Did you secure the package?"

"Yeah, Capelli and his group are bringing it to the checkpoint."

"There's a chimera loading dock on the other side of this swamp. We need to secure a ship." He looked at my group, his gaze stopping at Link. "Who are you? I didn't see you at any recruiting center."

Link introduced himself, "My name is Link, just Link." He offered a handshake. Major Blake introduced himself and accepted the handshake. "Dr Malikov said my blood is very resistant to the chimeran virus." He paused, as if collecting himself, "This war ends tonight. I swear to it." This made Blake and his group gasp. He went over what he said earlier.

"What are you, some fucking pagan?" Major Blake said with a laugh. "We don't need the help of any 'goddesses' thank you very much." Link had a look of pure rage on his face as he stabbed Major Blake in the shoulder. He cried in pain as Link drove his sword in further. His group all pointed their guns at Link. Link glared at all of them and they still didn't put down their guns. Link withdrew his sword from Blake. He slumped to the ground.

I said, "You know, you could have asked him to apologize."

"My duty is to the Goddesses, I am protecting their dignity by hurting this man." One of the soldiers went to Blake and gave him medical care. He got up. "We need to meet up with Capelli." Link said and then Link, I, and my group pushed around Blake and his group. We continued into the swamp, Blake's group following us. We made it to a grating.

Blake said, "Osborne, get a charge on that gate."

Link said, "Never mind, Osborne, I'll get it." He was rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a mask that looked like it was made of fleshy stone. He put it on and turned into what he called a "goron". Link grabbed the gate and ripped it right off. He threw the gate into the swamp and reverted to his regular form. We all continued past where the gate was. Then we were ambushed by leapers. Those things came at us from all sides. I let loose with my carbine. Even though we all had guns, a couple people died. After the carnage was over, we ransacked our dead allies for clips and grenades. We made it into another swamp and I found a Rossmore. I grabbed it and we advanced. Suddenly, Link just stopped. I motioned for my group to stay put. Blake scoffed and motioned his group to advance. When the soldiers moved forward, I heard a thumping noise as one of the soldiers up ahead got gored. He got ripped apart in a flying explosion of blood and guts. I immediately fired a slug right at it and sent a chameleon flying backwards. We all moved ahead slowly, listening for any more chameleons. I looked at Link and he had a potato-flute near his lips. He started playing a song. He did this for about a minute and then it started to rain, really hard.

Major Blake said, "Whoa, there are chameleons shimmering up ahead." I looked ahead and his words were true: the chameleons up ahead, about 5 of them, were losing their camouflage. They all charged at us. We let loose at them, mixing a rain of blood with the torrent of water. No one died and we moved forward. We moved up a hill and saw a couple of hybrids and a steelhead. One of Blake's men moved ahead and that alerted the group. Link brought up an Auger force barrier. Everyone tried to squeeze behind it except Link and I. I had my shotgun ready and Link was shooting at them with the Auger. The force barrier disappeared and almost everyone behind it got slaughtered by a couple of charging hybrids. There were skulls getting crunched, throats getting ripped out, and blood flying everywhere. Blake was the only one that could pull back.

I pumped a couple of slugs at the hybrids, killing them. Two steelheads came charging out of the brush, catching Link and Blake off guard and disarming them. The steelheads had them by the throats. I was going to shoot them but, apparently, the chimera communicate via telepathy and due to my stage of conversion, I can hear them. _Stupid meat-things, you cannot win. I will devour you._ The steelhead holding Major Blake then opened its mouth wide, baring its foul teeth. I put a clip of carbine into its back. It then fell to the ground, landing on Blake. _The last bearer, my lord Daedalus and Ganondorf need you._ That came from the steelhead holding Link.

Link said, "Daedalus, if you are seeing this, I'm coming for you. And tell Ganondorf that the Triforce will come together once more." He then kicked the steelhead in the chin, making it let go of him. I assume he heard it too. Link drew his sword and stabbed the steelhead in the head. He turned to me and said, "Did you hear its words?"

"Yeah, I heard them well." I noticed Major Blake struggling to get the steelhead off of him. I went over to him and I got the steelhead off of him.

Major Blake said, "What the hell was that all about, Lieutenant?" I simply reloaded my carbine and checked my shotgun.

"You would have to ask Link, he's the expert now." Link was reloading his weapons. "After all, he took down the leviathan by himself with nothing but a sword."

Major Blake asked the same question to Link. He said, "It all ties to my divinities. If you refuse to at least tolerate them, then you won't accept the answer."

Blake got infuriated, "I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER AND" but he got interrupted by Link's hold on his throat.

"No, you are not my commanding officer. I was not, and never will be, an official part of any army. I am the Hero of Time and the Hero of Masks, I am a vigilante. I normally work solo, but circumstances force me to be in a group. You even said 'I didn't see you at any recruiting center', I never signed up to fight these creatures. All I wanted was to find my friend, Navi, AND SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Link then lifted up Blake in the air.

I saw both of his eyes glow bright gold, except his pupils; they were blood-red. I said, "Link, stop this. It's not worth your anger." His eyes returned to normal. He then went threw Blake at the outpost. Link and I advanced. He walked right by Major Blake and I helped him up. The three of us went forward and met up with Capelli and his group. We took an elevator up and meet a chimeran welcoming committee. Link used his chaingun and mowed down hybrids and steelheads. I used my carbine and took down any hybrids that made it by him. Blake and Capelli stayed with the others and defended the bomb. There were some yells behind me as I saw a soldier get picked up by a titan. The soldier made a valiant effort to stun it, but it failed as the titan bit the soldier in half. It chucked the dead soldier's uneaten body parts at the group. Link heard the cry and turned, ran to the titan, and drew his sword. The titan then grabbed Link. It would've devoured him, but Link showed his left hand at it and the titan dropped him. I looked at Blake's group and saw only Capelli shooting the titan. I approached the group and said, "You know, you all could be firing at it." I opened fire at it. It later blew up and we were clear. We all guided the bomb to the shuttle.

We were getting ready to load it when my head suddenly exploded n pain. I heard a deep voice resonating through my mind. _Soon, the triforce will form again. I will return to Hyrule and the Chimera will rule the Earth._

I heard Capelli say, "Hold your fire!" I looked and saw Blake and the others, except Link, point their guns at me. Link was in the same boat I was. We got the bomb on the shuttle and speeded off to the flagship.

**Ganondorf's POV**

I now have two of the triforce pieces, Power and Wisdom, just like before. When I was banished here, I was attacked by these strange creatures. They possessed technology unknown to Hyrule. Then Daedalus came to me, offering me a proposition: help him conquer this planet, or die. Not wanting death, I chose to help him. When I saw Link 5 weeks ago, my own plans started forming. I knew that they wouldn't work without the Triforce of Wisdom. When the Triforce of Wisdom awakened, I was very surprised. I then convinced Daedalus to send some creatures to capture this person. With the bait in place, the three pieces will come together and my plans will unfold.

I was walking through this ship, marveling in the technology they have, when I walked by the dungeons of the ship. I designed this part of the ship and made it like my castle back home, with blue fire so it doesn't set off alarms. There were many cells but only one was occupied. There was a lady chained to a cot in the cell. This woman, her name is unknown to me, is the bearer. The Triforce piece awakened when she met Link in the human city Chicago. I went in there to interrogate her. She was curled up on her cot, moaning. I guess her conditions are racking her mind. I removed my cape and threw it on the floor. I went over to her and picked her up by her hair so I can see the fear in her turquoise eyes.

I asked, "Where is Link?" She kept silent. This got me pissed so I magically shut the gate, undid her chains, and threw her across the room. I asked the same question again.

She said, "W-w-water." I guess she was thirsty so I sent a message to the nearest troops to bring some water to the dungeons.

"Water is on the way. Now, where is Link? Is he coming here?"

"N-n-not y-y-yet, you need to b-b-bait him. L-l-let him know I-I-I'm here." This was good so I sent a message to Daedalus to bait Link. When the message was sent, a bulky chimera with an iron helm came in with a jug of water. It left and then the woman came over and started drinking the water. I studied her body and thought _how exquisite. Not perfect, but well put. How would it feel to ravage it?_ When she was done with the water, she looked around, making eye contact with me. Again, the fear in her eyes returned. She them ran for the gates which the chimera that delivered water left opened. She left the cell and ran off. Cursing the chimera that left the door opened, I gave chase. She didn't get very far. I grabbed her hair and dragged her, kicking and screaming, back to her cell. I threw her onto her cot, went inside, and shut the gate.

She knew what I normally did to her whenever she escaped. I would normally beat her, heal her, and repeat until she screamed herself hoarse. She said, "Please, don't beat me again. Please, please, please, please."

I said, "I'm sorry." in a sweet tone. "You don't seem to learn from your mistakes." I used magic to make a whip made of leather with a metal tip. I smacked it across her face, drawing blood and making her scream. I whipped at her clothes; tearing them and making her scream and back up. She tried running away from me but I whipped her across her back, the tip making her bleed. She was then on the floor, screaming for mercy. I said, "oh not tonight, you have to learn your lesson." I then continued to whip her, drawing lots of blood, her screams drawing some chimera which were watching with a bloodlust. She was bleeding everywhere, but I kept on whipping her, drawing blood. I then healed her wounds and then whipped her again and again. I repeated this for 10 minutes, my inner bloodlust and the raving of the chimera outside the cell increasing with each whip smack. After she was a bloody mess again, I didn't heal her and asked, "What is your name?"

"Z-Zelda, my name is Zelda." This was not surprising as the previous bearer was named Zelda. She said, "Did you fill your lust of blood?"

I said, "I'm sorry, do you want more? Or are you looking for a more carnal method of torture?" She was silent. I got my whip back and smacked it across her face again. She just stood there, so I whipped her abdomen, causing her to double over. I went over to her and picked her up by her hair again. I put my face next to hers and licked her neck. She shivered and tried to rip away, but my grip in her hair was paramount. My lust, both for blood and for something deeper, was rising like a raging fire, consuming me.

I threw her down on the floor saying, "Maybe the next time, I will try the carnal torture. For now, though, I have business to attend to." I went to the gate, the creatures panting with anticipation. I would sometimes let one of those things draw blood from Zelda. I shook my head; the creatures let their heads drop. I then left the cell, being done with my interrogation. I looked back at her and she was huddled in the corner of the room, her clothes torn by my whip. I left the cell and sent a message to the human I fought in the tower 5 weeks ago. _Soon, the Triforce will form again. I will return to Hyrule and the Chimera will rule the Earth._ I decided against sending Link a message, letting him wait and then see her broken body will be better.


	15. Final Fight Part 1

The Last Fight part 1

**Link's POV**

I had to endure a three hour ride with the heretic and everyone else. All I wanted to do right now was kill stuff. I have never felt as angry as when Blake denied my Goddesses. This was a new emotion for me as I never felt anger, though I could recognize it in a heartbeat. I could see Blake staring daggers at me. I could see Hale slowly turning. I got up and went to sit next to him.

I asked, "Are you feeling well?" he just shook his head, as if he would throw up if he opened his mouth. I got out my ocarina, having an idea that would bring some life to this ship. I put the ocarina to my mouth and started playing Saria's song. I could feel the happiness of the Kokiri flow through me and relieve me of some of my anger. I got done playing and then Saria's voice went in my head.

'_What is going on, Link? This connection is faltering.'_ I thought _Saria, I need help. How did the Triforce of Wisdom get to this world?_ There was a long silence. Then I heard '_I believe that when you went back in time the final time, Princess Zelda was no longer the Seventh Sage and no longer the Bearer of a Triforce piece. Again, this is just theory.'_ I could feel the connection slipping away so I thought _how do I reverse the infection within Nathan Hale and me?_ I could tell this was the final time we would talk so I heard _…song…mask…taught…under…tower. Will help… relieve pain. Cure is…in Triforce. Also your…way home. Bye Link._

I started to cry over the loss of another friend. I then took her advice and played the Song of Healing. I could feel the serenity flowing through the air and something was happening to Hale. He was twitching. When he was done twitching, he got up.

He said, "The virus, it feels gone. I feel better." I looked and he didn't look any better. I guess the Song of Healing ailed his pain.

I was going to say something but a voice said, "We are approaching the flagship. Get ready." I grabbed my Piercer and my sword. After a rickety 5 minutes, we landed on the ship. The back doors opened up and Hale, Capelli, and I were the first ones out. We looked around for enemies and we found none. The other soldiers brought out the bomb.

Blake said, "We need to get the bomb near the core. The resulting blast will destroy the fleet." He turned to Capelli, Hale, and I and said, "They're gonna have shields all around the reactor. I need you three to go to the control room and lower the shield." He and his squad then went in the direction of, I guess, the reactor. We went the other way. After we killed some chimera, went up a moving floor, and killed some more chimera, we came to a room with huge cylinders that was crawling with chimera. We then pushed our way through the room, killing many types of chimera and finally, we came to a hunk of metal that looked like a three dimensional map.

Capelli said, "I think this is a map. I can stay here and guide you when you need it." I looked and saw three black dots around the map. One was by a major heat source. One was all the way on the bottom. And the last one was right where we were.

I said, "I think these black dots are Bearers of the Triforce. If we can get those pieces, we can undo the infection." I pointed to the bottom dot. "I believe there is the Triforce of Wisdom." I pointed to the dot near the reactor. "That is the Triforce of Power." I then pointed to where we were on the map. "And this is the Triforce of Courage." Capelli nodded. "Hale, you should got get those shields down; I'll get the Triforce Pieces."

Capelli said, "Just take this elevator all the way down. It's just a single hallway. Hale, you are going partially down and then I'll guide you from there." Hale and I entered the elevator. We went down. The elevator stopped and Hale got out. I didn't and the elevator went down. After a minute, it finally stopped. The doors opened up to another world.

I knew this was Ganondorf's work. The walls were made of stone, lined with torches of blue fire. The hallway ahead seemed to stretch on into darkness. I moved forward, wary of any enemies. After 5 minutes, I saw 5 white hands sticking up from the floor. I knew this was a dead hand; A creature that can regenerate its lost limbs. Normally, I would struggle with these things, but now I got something that can defeat it with ease. I got out my Piercer and shot a bullet at one of its hands. The creature came up from the floor. It was white, hunched over with a ghastly face and a gaping maw. I instantly turned it into blood with my Piercer. It died and I continued.

Soon, the walls became lined with cells. There was an occasional cot in the cells, but normally the only decorations in the cells were shackles and chains on the walls. Some shackles had skeletons of humans and skeletons of things that weren't human. Suddenly, my Triforce piece started to glow. I knew then I was getting close. I finally saw a cell with a hunched figure inside, whimpering and trying to hold back tears. I saw her red hair caked with blood and her clothes torn to shreds. I clearly saw her back which was decorated with scars. I thought _was this the cruelty of these creatures, or maybe the true nature of Ganondorf?_

I said, "Zelda, are you the bearer of Wisdom?" At the sound of my voice, she turned around like a savage animal. I saw her face and it scared the hell out of me.

Her face was lined with deep gashes and her skin was deathly pale. Her cute freckles were only noticeable because I looked for them. Her once beautiful, turquoise eyes were lined with fear. I feared that whoever did this to her broke her and she would lose her will to live.

She looked at me and said, "Link." I offered her my hand to help her up. She took it and got up with shaking legs, which I noticed were almost bare and were covered with lashings, scarring them. She fell into my chest and started crying. I have heard cries of help, experienced places that draw all happiness from you, and had encountered people that lost everything. But I never heard someone cry like this, crying as if they were tortured continuously in unspeakable ways, feeling true horror and sadness. I instinctively put my arms around her, not wanting to let her go. Only one person has made me feel like I do now, and that was Navi. She said, "That monster kept torturing me, always whipping me with a leather sword. He always demanded answers whenever he came by. I swear, whenever I would look in his chimeran eyes, I would always see lust, as if he would rape me. That is what I would always fear. I should be thankful that he didn't do that, but I think he was barely restraining himself." She then continued crying.

I said, "Who did this? Was it Ganondorf?"

"It was a man in a purple cape that could use magic." She said between sobs. I knew this was Ganondorf. I thought _DAMN HIM! Damn Ganondorf to the deepest pit in the fucking evil realm_. I then head her out of the cell. We walked down the hallway, me being wary of any enemies. We came by the dead hand and she screamed. I lead her around the corpse and continued on.

**Hale's POV**

I got out of the elevator and came to a room that looked like it had lava in the center. I heard Capelli say, "The water in there is reading white hot. You might not want to go swimming." I chuckled and he said, "There should be a catwalk on the other side of the water, go to it." I went over and walked up the catwalk. I went through the door and came to more hot water. There was another catwalk ahead and I went over to it. I got on the catwalk and saw a group of hybrids following me. I got out my carbine and went to work. I started shooting at them and took them out. I moved ahead, through a steel door and heard pigeons. I knew this was a chameleon so I readied my carbine. Capelli said, "There's something big moving ahead of you." I heard thunderous footsteps and saw the chameleon shimmer. I then pumped it full of lead and it died. I moved ahead and got ambushed by steelheads. I strafed, dodging the auger fire and got them in sight of my gun. I started firing at them, killing one and wounding another before I ran out of bullets. I let a 40mm grenade at it and killed it. I went and picked up one of their augers and some ammo for it. I tried to refill my carbine to find out that I have no more carbine ammo. I dropped my carbine for a Rossmore. I have no idea how it got on this ship, but I ain't complaining. I heard more pigeons and readied my shotgun. I went down another hallway and the thundering began again. I shot once and got a chameleon, but the thundering continued. I shot again and another died, but the thundering came again. I shot a third time and another died, this time the thundering stopped. I heard one of Blake's men cry over the radio that they got cornered at the entranced to the reactor. I continued on and killed more chameleons.

After a while, I finally reached the control room. I heard Capelli say, "The doors should be open, Blake. Major Blake? Any one from X-ray squad come in!" A long pause and he said, "Hale, we have to assume that the chimera have the bomb. You need to get it from them."

**Link's POV**

We made it up out of the dungeons and we met up with Capelli at the top of the elevator.

He saw her and said, "What happened to you?" She just looked at him. "I can see it troubles you."

I said, "Don't talk about it. Where is Ganondorf?"

He pointed at the map and said, "There, right behind X-ray Squad. Wait, X-ray squad?" he then fumbled for his radio and said, "Major Blake, you have incoming hostiles coming up behind you."

A voice said, "Thanks for the heads up."

I asked Capelli for the radio. He gave it to me and I said, "Listen, you do have some chimera coming up on your ass. But Ganondorf is heading for you too. Don't waste your bullets on him; it won't do a damn thing. I will come for you, repeat, I will come for you. Just hang in there." I gave the radio back to Capelli. "I'm heading to kill Ganondorf and reclaim his Triforce piece." I turned to Zelda and said, "Do you want to come with me? I would prefer it if you didn't. I don't want anything happening to you."

She said, "The man in the purple cloak? Cause if so, then yes. He tortured me for a month. I'm going to deal the killing blow to that bastard." Zelda and I then left. Trekking our way back to the docks, I killed many chimera. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere because I came to a spacious room with a tower that was arcing lightning from it. There was a being near it:

Daedalus.

I knew it had to be slaughtered, but my goal is Ganondorf. So I went back and went through this maze of a ship. After 5 minutes, we arrived at the docks. I admitted it: I was lost. I noticed a dead soldier with a working radio. I picked it up and said, "Capelli, I'm lost. Where's Ganondorf?"

A pause went by and I heard, "He's heading for the reactor, we're catching a break. Listen, Ganondorf has the bomb. If he's as clueless about technology as you, he might set it off on accident. Hale is looking for the bomb too." We then went back into the maze and I tried to retrace my steps. This was successful as I came to the room with the lightning. I saw Ganondorf handing the bomb to Daedalus. I tried to look for a path to the lightning and saw a path over. I saw Ganondorf look over here and Zelda and I tried to hide, but a golden light enveloped us and we were transported to the reactor. I saw Ganondorf and Daedalus staring at us. I gave Zelda my Piercer and then I drew my sword.

Ganondorf used magic to make a war scythe and he said, "Once again, the Triforce is becoming one." Daedalus said _you are ignorant. You fight for a race that will betray you._

I said, "FUCK YOU!" I pointed my sword at him. "This ends right NOW!" I ran right at him with my sword and he blocked it. I spun around to slice him again and he ducked. This threw off my balance and I fell to the floor. I rolled over just as Ganondorf stabbed the spot where I was. I got up and he ripped his weapon from the floor. I tried to stab him and he sidestepped it. He then swiped at me. I dodged it, but my sword didn't. It got knocked out of my hand, going out of my sight. I thought _oh Farore._ Ganondorf threw his war scythe like a spear right at me. I jumped out of the way and the war scythe vanished. It appeared in Ganondorf's handand he threw it at me again. This repeated quite a lot. He then flew right at me and pinned me against the lightning tower.

**Hale's POV**

I was wandering away from the control room, feeling the pain coming back. I walked on, getting to a deck on the exterior of the ship. I picked up a marksman and started sniping chimera all over the place. I pushed forward and came up to two titans, one climbing up from the edge and the other coming from a door. I looked around for something. Noticing nothing, I pulled back and pumped them with Auger fire. I unloaded all of it and one of the titans blew up, fazing the other. I found a Bullseye Mark II and picked it up. I then pumped that ammo in the other titan. I almost ran out when that one exploded, covering me in blood. I moved forward, finding a LAARK. I was so pissed; I threw my empty Auger off the ship. I picked the LAARK up and continued forward. I returned to the ship and saw chimeran patrols. I used the Bullseye and took them out, saving the LAARK for important situations. I dropped this weapon for a Wraith. I continued and found a steel wall.

I said, "I can't get through."

Capelli said, "Hale, if that bomb leaves the ship, the whole fucking human race is extinct, NOW FIND A WAY!" I noticed a small catwalk and I followed it. I came to a group of hybrids and a ravager. I used my LAARK rockets and blew 'em away. I then entered the reactor room. I saw Daedalus and Ganondorf. They looked away from me and then a bright light appeared near them. Link and someone else stumbled out of the light. I saw a path leading over there. I went down the path and heard a loud "FUCK YOU" and saw Link charge Ganondorf. I saw Link and Ganondorf fighting with the other person evading Daedalus. I continued over, not fighting any chimera. I saw Ganondorf knock Link's sword away and imbed itself in the floor near me. It looked like two swords entwined with each over. It looked like it would never come out, but I picked it up and it slid out of the floor like butter. I gave it a flick and strapped my guns on my back. It felt natural to me, but I never used a sword before. I ran along the path. I was almost at the reactor when I saw Link get stabbed by Ganondorf against the reactor, which proved his ignorance. I ran over to the reactor, having my knife drawn. I reached Ganondorf and Link and buried my Fairbairn Sykes knife into Ganondorf's back. He howled in pain, releasing Link, stumbling back, and finally falling backwards. I went to Link and pulled the spear-weapon out of his gut. He started bleeding, but it healed quickly. I gave the weapon to Link while He looked around and I saw his eyes go wide when he saw the body of Ganondorf.

He said, "So I guess it's over. Ganondorf is dead." He looked around and said, "Where's Daedalus?" We looked around and I heard a voice say _look to the stars._ I looked up and saw Daedalus clutching a red haired girl in its tentacles. Link looked up too and just jumped up on top of the reactor to get to Daedalus. I was looking around for the bomb, when a ring of blue fire surrounded me. I had Link's sword and it started to glow blue. I looked around and saw Ganondorf get up. He reached behind him and with a grunt, pulled my knife from his back. He threw it away and raised his right hand, exposing three triangles, the top one shining the brightest. I guess this is the Triforce. He floated up in the air and flashed gold. He started to grow and sprout goat horns. Ganondorf transformed into the beast that I saw back in the ship over Orick. It landed on the ground, standing up and brandishing a sword and spear.

It charged at me and I ran backwards. I got backed up against the fire and I saw the creature raise its sword. I got out my Wraith and pumped it full of bullets. It just stood there. The bullets didn't go through it like with Ganondorf, but it didn't seem to harm him. I ran around it, narrowly missing death by giant sword. I backed up and took a risky move; I got my LAARK out and aimed it right at it. I shot a rocket and it hit home in its face. It stumbled back, clutching its face, making a scream like the Leviathan. I readied another shot when a voice said, _destroy the rainbow._ I looked for a rainbow and I saw its multicolored tail. It was wriggling around so I didn't risk shooting it. I got my sword and charged at it. I got to it and I swung the sword at it. I cut opened the skin, getting green blood everywhere. It got back up and it whacked me with the flat side of its spear, sending me flying to the reactor. I slid down the side and I saw the beast coming right for me.

**Link's POV**

I saw Daedalus holding Zelda and I jumped up to kill it. I got eye to eye with it and I jumped to it so I can bury this war scythe in its brains. It batted me aside with its tentacles. I fell to the side near a ring of fire and I saw Hale battling Ganon: Ganondorf's personified evil. I didn't have time for a moment to give Hale advice because Daedalus was charging right at me. I sidestepped its piercing tentacles and chopped one of them off. It screeched in pain and threw Zelda at me. I dropped the scythe and caught her. It said _Foolish being, you know not what you are doing. We are the evolution of the worlds._

I yelled at it, "YOU FUCK, MAYBE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING." I then set her down, picked up the scythe, and attacked Daedalus again. He grabbed me and started crushing me. I felt my bones snap and my vision blacked. I thought _now I get to see Navi again._ I saw hale fighting Ganon and projected one thought: _destroy the rainbow._


	16. Final Fight Part 2

The Last Fight part 2

**Hale's POV**

I got up, using the reactor to help me. The beast came forward with a smirk of victory. I got my LAARK and shot a rocket in its face. It got smacked in the face with it again. It stumbled to the edge of the area, clutching its face like before. I stumbled over to its tail, Link's sword drawn. I approached its tail and using all the strength I could muster, I chopped its tail off. It spun around and I braced for impact. It instead fell to my feet, using its weapons to hold itself up. I became stricken with an image that could've come from Link's memory.

There was a dark sky with barren ground strewn with rubble. The beast was in front of Link. He was covered in a green garb and had blue eyes. There was a woman nearby in pink robes, probably royalty. Link's sword glowed blue, which didn't look the same as his sword now.

I then realized that I was in almost the same position now. I then buried the sword into the beast's mouth. It then got up and tried to strike me, but shot it with my last rocket, backing it up to the edge of the arena. I then got out my Wraith and unloaded my last two drums into the beast, making it fall over the edge, screaming a scream so indescribable I'll never forget it.

I looked over to Daedalus and saw it looming over two people, one hunched over the other. I ran over, picking up my knife in the process, and saw the unknown woman hunched over the body of Link. I approached, taking note of Daedalus, and noticed that Link's body was almost beyond repair.

I said, "Come on, Link, pull through."

He shook his head and said, "Now I can see Navi again. I will die the same death she did."

The lady said, "I thought you were a hero. Heroes never lose."

Link looked at her in slight regret, "Zelda, I went on this quest not as a hero, but as an adventurer looking for someone. That someone is waiting for me in the next world." He turned to me and said, "Your determination alone makes you worthy for this award. Take the Triforce of Courage and the Ocarina of Time." I took the relics. When I touched the golden triangle, I felt the virus inside me nearly go away. I felt my soul brighten and I got the will to fight. He gave me a bluish-purple potato flute; his 'ocarina' and I got stricken with serenity. He said, "Please, Nathan, heal my soul."

I said, "I don't know how."

He started to hum a tune, the same tune that he played back on ship. I duplicated it perfectly, even though I never seen, let alone played, an ocarina. I got done mimicking his tune and his body started glowing.

He said, "My soul is healed, use my face and liberate the human race." I looked at him weird and he just disappeared. What were left were his bag and a mask that looked like he did the day I met him, with blond hair and blue eyes. I grabbed his bag and saw everything in it. I grabbed the mask and put it on. I felt my body rearranging as the mask grew and covered my entire head. There was a flash of light and I looked exactly like Link. I stared at Daedalus; it had a look of surprise on what was left of its face.

"Your life ends now." I grabbed the sword I used to kill that beast. I charged at it and it impaled me. It raised me to its face and it said in my mind _what happened to the bearer of courage? He just disappeared. Now Ganondorf's plans are for naught._

I got the sword, _my sword now_, and said, "Link moved on to the next life." I then buried the sword in its face. It writhed around and threw me. I landed near the woman, _Zelda, her name is Zelda_, and stared at her face. It had sorrow written all over it. I got up and stared at Daedalus. It was trying to get my sword out of its face. I finally noticed lightning arcing from the reactor to nodes around the area. Daedalus threw the sword at Zelda and I grabbed by the handle before it even touched her. I guess this was one of Link's skills. I noticed Daedalus standing between the reactor and a node. I threw my sword at the node, making the electricity arc to it. Daedalus got in the way and it got fried. I heard screeches and I covered my ears, Zelda did the same. It writhed around and then slumped to the ground. I went over to it and it didn't move. I took off the Link face and used my radio. I said, "Hale to Capelli, over."

Capelli said, "Capelli here, over."

"Daedalus is dead. Ganondorf is gone."

There was silence on the line. "Wait, what?" I repeated what I said, articulating each syllable. He then said, "Good job. Listen, I saw one of the black dots change hands. I think Ganondorf is dead."

"He might be; he fell off the side of the reactor. Listen, Link is dead, Daedalus killed him. Over."

There was more silence and I heard, "Did you arm the bomb?"

I was about to say something when I heard, "Even though it's dead, it can still be used." I turned to the dead body of Daedalus and saw something that could be taken from religion.

There was a head. No body, just a head, made of golden and black flames. It was in the shape of Ganondorf's head. It was about the size of a person. "Now I will gain supreme control of the Chimeran Army." He then floated to Daedalus and entered its body. The body then mutated to look like Ganondorf. I thought _can this person be killed?_ The tentacles moved downwards to function more like legs and the rest of the brain-like mass of Daedalus morphed to look like Ganondorf's head. Arms ending in eagle talons sprouted from its 'head'. When the transformation was done, it said with his deep voice, "When this pitiful world is conquered, I will move on to Terminia and Hyrule. Then nothing will stop me!" It then scurried to me, using its claws to grab me. I struggled to get out, but it was futile. I dropped Link's face to the ground about 30 feet below me. It said, "You must be the new bearer of the Triforce of Courage."

I spit in its face. "FUCK YOU!" I wretched my arm out and tried to get myself out again.

It then projected a command. _All chimera report to the reactor, our plans will unfold._ I wretched myself out of its grip and ran over to Zelda. I looked to the bridge and saw an army of chimera marching over. Zelda and I got to the bomb and started arming it.

While we were arming it, Capelli said, "hey guys, are you sure Ganondorf is alive?"

I got the radio and said, "Yes, he used some magic and possessed Daedalus. He is alive and we're arming the bomb."

"Good," Capelli said, "get over to the docks when it's armed."

We almost got the bomb armed when I said, "there is a huge group of chimera coming right for us. They could disarm the bomb. If we don't stay here and defend the bomb until it goes off, it won't go off; So Capelli, Zelda and I are K.I.A., get going to command and goodbye." With that, I turned the radio off. After a little bit of tinkering, I said, "Its armed." I looked around and saw the legion of chimera coming right for us. Zelda grabbed my hand and looked at me solemnly.

She closed her eyes and said, "Someone, anyone, please help us." I looked in fear as the chimera were almost on top of us. Then, the bomb, Zelda, and I flashed in a golden light. We looked around again and the legion of chimera were turned to stone. I looked around, looking for the source of this magic. I saw Ganondorf turned to stone as well, with a look of fear where the other chimera had a look of surprise. I saw something glowing on Ganondorf's left talon. I went over to it and it looked like the Triforce of Courage.

I was about to grab it when I heard a voice say, "That's my piece." It sounded just like me. I looked to my right and saw a person. This person was about seven feet high, with a martial artist build. This person had white hair and metal gloves that went up to his arms. He had war paint on his face and his eyes were completely white. He had a sword that looked exactly like the twisted sword that link used to use all the time. He ran right at me using inhuman speed and stopped on a dime right in front of me.

I said, "Link, is that you?"

He said, "No, my name isn't Link. I don't know my true name, but I've always been called the Fierce Deity. If you feel comfortable calling me Link, do so, I don't mind." The Fierce Deity then used his sword to slice off the hand of Ganondorf, taking the Triforce piece with it. He grabbed the piece and it resonated. The light dissolved the stone around Ganondorf and the chimera. I immediately remembered the bomb. I ran over to it, Zelda and Link/Fierce Deity following me. The bomb said '00:15'. Link/Fierce Deity said, "What is that?"

"It is something that will annihilate all these creatures in 15 seconds." I said. I saw the creatures recovering from their petrification.

He said, "Then let's leave before we're killed too."

I scoffed, "if you can teleport, you'll survive." He grabbed mine and Zelda's hand and breathed in. I looked at the bomb. '00:05' I started to reflect on my life as we disappeared in a flash of light.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: May be continued. I lost my flare for this story. I might return to it after The Adventures of Alex Mercer series**


End file.
